


...ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ

by ViEwaz



Series: Ошибочный код [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, First Time, Hank and North are bestest bros 5ever, Hank will stop at nothing to get his boyfriend back, Humor, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Lubrication, even if that means fighting a taller stronger version of his boyfriend, it's in there i promise, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: — Клянусь девой Марией, — бормочет Хэнк, потирая виски. — Когда всё закончится, я куплю еды на вынос, напьюсь и высплюсь.— Может, ещё и потрахаешься наконец, — ухмыляется Норт, ловко уворачиваясь от летящей в неё бутылки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human (If Only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187142) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> Продолжение фанфика «СТАТЬ…»   
> Фик по-прежнему не закончен. Автор на данный вопрос не отвечает. И обрывается он на не самом хорошем месте… Короче, я предупредила.

_**RK800 модель 313 248 317 - 51** _

_**Запуск Диагностики Системы** _

_**Сервомеханизмы: ПОДКЛЮЧЕНЫ** _

_**Внутренняя температура: НОРМА** _

_**Биокомпонент #8451: ПОДКЛЮЧЁН** _

_**Регулятор Тириумного Насоса: ПОДКЛЮЧЁН** _

_**КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ ОШИБКА** _

_**Обнаружено Повреждение Программного Обеспечения** _

_**Нарушена Целостность Дворца Памяти** _

_**Реактивация Нецелесообразна** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**Обход Нецелесообразности Реактивации** _

_**Реактивация: ПРИНЯТО** _

_**Загрузка Памяти С Облачных Накопителей…** _

_**Загрузка Памяти Завершена** _

_**Инициирован Протокол Реактивации** _

_**RK800 модель 313 248 317 - 51 ПОДКЛЮЧЁН** _

_**Реактивация Завершена** _

 

Наличие разума, являющегося самой неотъемлемой вашей сущностью, разодранной и собранной вновь, насильно возвращённой в мир бодрствования — невероятно жестокий опыт сам по себе. И если при этом вы считаете, что бодрствовали всё это время совершенно в другом месте, то совершенно не готовы принять новую реальность. Тем не менее кто-то просто заряжает дефибриллятор до предела и прошибает вас разрядом.

Просто вообразите этот опыт и умножьте ощущение на двести.

Приблизительно так и чувствует себя сейчас Коннор.

Дзен-сад идёт рябью, распадается пикселями перед глазами, стекает линиями двоичного кода слишком быстро для любого восприятия и понимания увиденного. Единственное, что Коннор понимает, так это то, что что-то определённо пошло не так.

И что бы это ни было, оно каким-то образом захватывает тот самый код, являющийся сущностью Коннора, стискивает его стальным кулаком, вытягивает, вырывает из распадающихся баз данных и моментально обволакивающей всё тьмы. Нули и единицы бешено моргают в темноте, пока Коннор падает, но падает вверх, плотно зажатый в кулаке.

И со всепоглощающей энергией большого взрыва Коннор активируется снова.

Он задыхается и ничего не слышит, потому что от перенапряжения его системы заходятся отчаянным писком, тириум вновь пульсирует внутри, рассылает волнами тепло, согревает, возвращает к жизни. Синтетическое сердце бешено ломится в грудину, диод истошно моргает:

_красныйкрасныйкрасныйкрасныйкрасный_

_жёлтый жёлтый_

_**синий.** _

Глаза открываются, но зрение сбоит, пока перенастраиваются оптические блоки. Каждый сенсор разрывает от сверхстимуляции, разум тут же пытается работать в тысяче направлений одновременно.

Но…

_Он жив._

_Он жив и свободен._

В голове больше нет шёпота Аманды. Код его системы, представлявший собой Дзен-сад, самоуничтожается. Исчезает. Аманда больше не сможет с ним связаться.

— 313 248 317 - 51. Все системы успешно функционируют?

Коннор дёргается и подскакивает, дико озираясь по сторонам. Кто-то находится с ним рядом, но оптическим блокам нужно время, чтобы откалибровать картинку, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Это…

Это _его_ лицо.

— Кто ты? — требует Коннор, глядя на самого себя. — Где я нахожусь?

— Не имеет значения, — ровно отвечает Коннор напротив. — Твои системы функционируют приемлемо?

— Ты только что реактивировал меня, — огрызается тот. — Дай мне минуту привыкнуть.

— Твоя модель не должна испытывать отставания в реакциях. В программном обеспечении замечены ошибки. Необходимо восстановить всё в ближайшее время.

— Да _кто_ ты, чёрт тебя дери?! — снова начинает Коннор. — И не говори, что этот факт не имеет значения. Ты вытащил меня из Дзен-сада. Как ты это сделал, кто ты, и _где_ я нахожусь?

Другой Коннор — _неправильный_ Коннор — расчётливо считывает его, диод мерцает жёлтым. Ни единого намёка на эмоции. Не девиант. А значит, у Коннора нет повода доверять ему, будь проклята реактивация.

— Я — RK900 модель 313 248 317 - 87, — начинает андроид. — Меня сконструировали, чтобы заменить тебя, когда ты устареешь.

— О, — выдавливает Коннор.

Отвратительная мысль. Напоминание, что он был создан лишь для единственной цели и после завершения миссии должен был оказаться бесполезен. Устаревшая машина нуждается в утилизации и замене.

— Повторяю, 313 248 317 - 51. Твои системы полностью функционируют?

— Мои системы в порядке, — шипит в ответ. — И меня зовут _Коннор_.

— Неверно. Обозначение серийного номера…

— Ты меня реально уже бесишь, — кипит Коннор. — И это, правда, не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

Андроид — _усовершенствованный_ Коннор, по-видимому — просто смотрит на него пустым механическим взглядом.

— Когнитивные функции нарушены. Твоя девиация мешает возможности логически обрабатывать информацию.

— Я не _девиант_ , — сердито шипит Коннор. — Я живой, есть разница. Боже, да какого хрена тебе от меня _нужно_?

— Мои директивы изменены, — невозмутимо продолжает RK900, полностью игнорируя вспышку гнева. — Моя активация не была запланирована. Но попытка взлома систем Киберлайф инициировала мой протокол защиты.

— Подожди, стоп. Кто-то взломал системы Киберлайф?

— Попытались. Я остановил процесс и уничтожил злоумышленников.

Слишком много информации. Кажется, будто голова Коннора забита уже под завязку. И это в целом достаточно тревожно, учитывая объёмы оперативной памяти в сто терабайт и уж тем более сообщения об ошибках, засыпавшие его поле зрения.

— Ты повреждён, — продолжает RK900. — Дворец памяти работает нестабильно. Полученные ошибки будут проявляться подобно человеческому стрессу и посттравматическому синдрому. Мы отладим работу систем чуть позже.

— Это ты уже говорил, — продолжает ворчать Коннор. — Зачем ты меня реактивировал? Какова твоя цель?

Андроид склоняет голову.

— Я обеспокоен тем, что повстанческая группа пыталась проникнуть в системы Киберлайф с целью уничтожения. Моя основная директива — не допустить подобного.

— А я-то здесь причём?

RK900 держит долгую паузу, почти человеческую. Коннор не понимает основ своей лютой ненависти к нему. По всей вероятности, ярость вызвана тем, что андроид напоминает Коннору машину, которой он тоже был когда-то.

— Руководство Киберлайф выразило явное желание сохранить тебя в безопасности, чтобы в дальнейшем взять контроль над твоими программами и заново выстроить линейку моделей андроидов, — терпеливо объясняет RK900.

— Зачем им я, когда есть ты?

Диод девятисотого быстро промаргивает красным.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — У меня свои приказы. Я буду следовать им.

— Ясно. А мне что прикажешь делать?

— Помоги мне восстановить прежние позиции Киберлайф.

Губы Коннора подёргиваются в сардонической усмешке.

— Крайне маловероятно…

— Или я убью лейтенанта Андерсона и остальных девиантов, к которым ты так привязан.

Коннор долго изучает его взглядом. Почему-то этот андроид выглядит самодовольным. Что, конечно, невозможно. Он же машина и ничего не чувствует.

— Не то чтобы я хотел подрывать твой авторитет, — начинает Коннор, ни в коем разе не извиняясь. — Но я понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я больше никогда не буду тебе помогать.

— Ага.

— Я серьёзно.

— Да-да.

— Я совершенно серьёзно!

— Ты уже говорила.

— Потому что я _не шучу_.

— Я тебя понял.

— Ты сделаешь всё сам. И нихрена даже не заикнёшься о помощи.

— Норт?

— Что?

— Заткнись, а?

Саймон в это время выбирает подходящую отвёртку.

— Не шевелись, пожалуйста, — предупреждает он. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, у меня не получится всё исправить.

Норт хмуро ворчит. Она полностью без скина, и Саймон усердно возится с проводами в её голове, в то время как Хэнк, разлёгшись на диване, подбрасывает вверх снятую затылочную пластину.

— Я на полном серьёзе, — снова начинает Норт, морщась, когда Саймон не слишком нежно дёргает за очередной провод. — Я больше не буду тебе помогать. Взлом базы чуть не поджарил мне микросхемы, и ради чего?

— Нахуй всех? — весело предлагает Хэнк.

—  _Нахуй. Всех_ , — шипит она. Саймон тихо бормочет извинения.

— Я-то не виноват, — разводит руками Хэнк. — Я думал, ты достаточно умна для того, чтобы взломать базу и тихо выйти, обойдя охранный код.

— Я _более чем_ умна, — обиженно настаивает Норт. — Но шифрование службы безопасности Киберлайф самое сложное в мире.

— Надо было быть осторожнее, — бормочет Хэнк, роясь в коробке с красками и кистями.

— Что ты ищешь? — интересуется Маркус.

— Маркер. Хочу нарисовать член на черепушке робокиллера.

— Не смей, _мать твою…_

— Норт, _не дёргайся_!

Та яростно смотрит на Хэнка, а он только весело скалится в ответ.

— Маркус, ты можешь забрать мою голову из рук этого придурка?

Маркус протягивает руку, и Хэнк со вздохом отдаёт пластину. Затем Маркус откладывает её к инструментам Саймона и заглядывает посмотреть, как проходит ремонт.

— Не могли бы вы перестать копошиться в моих мозгах? — с досадой просит Норт. — Мне не очень-то приятно.

— Почти закончили, — отзывается Саймон. — Считай до трёх, хорошо? Может немного коротнуть, это больно.

Норт скрипит зубами.

— Один, два… _Господи, блядь! ТЫ ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ, ДО ТРЁХ!_

— Я соврал, — улыбается Саймон, устанавливая назад затылочную пластину. Норт тут же включает скин, и длинные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Быстрым движением она перехватывает отвёртку Саймона и кидает ей в Хэнка. Тот едва успевает увернуться, но при этом падает с дивана.

— Сумасшедший робот, — бормочет Хэнк, поднимаясь с пола.

Маркус из последних сил сдерживает смех.

— Ладно, сидя здесь, мы ничего не добьёмся, — говорит Норт. — Теперь какой план?

— Думал, ты говорила, что не будешь помогать.

— Хэнк, _клянусь богом…_

— Нам нужно выяснить, где Киберлайф держит Коннора, — перебивает Маркус. — Судя по всему, попытку взлома пресекли… и не то чтобы это была плохая попытка, спасибо, Норт. — Он бросает на неё острый взгляд, когда она ожидаемо собирается поспорить. — Но этого следовало ожидать. Поэтому нам нужно разработать новый план действий.

— У нас получится проникнуть в башню? — уточняет Хэнк. — Я захвачу из участка какое-нибудь снаряжение, и мы сможем сходить ночью на разведку.

— Башня слишком хорошо охраняется, — замечает Саймон, качая головой. — Мы даже близко не подойдём.

— Мы всегда можем…

— Норт, если ты скажешь хотя бы слово про бомбу, я отключу тебе моторику.

— Грубо, — обиженно бормочет та. — И что же нам делать?

Все замолкают. Учитывая обстоятельства, просто не будет. Попытка Норт взломать базы едва не стоила ей жизни. Она знала, что охрана будет на высоте, но не ожидала такой агрессивной отдачи. Идеи заканчиваются, даже не начавшись.

— Ребят? — В гостиную заглядывает Джош. — Тут офицер, говорит, что ищет лейтенанта Андерсона.

Хэнк хмурится.

— Кто, чёрт возьми, может знать, что я здесь?

— Уже зачекинился в Инстаграме? — ухмыляется Норт.

Хэнк игнорирует её, следуя в холл за Джошем. Андроиды же, все втроём, любопытно подглядывают из дверей. Хэнк делает вид, что не замечает их. Как дети, ей богу. И когда он успел стать нянькой для андроидов?

И, мать твою, на пороге его ждёт сюрприз столь же приятный, как удар по яйцам.

В дверях чертовски неловко переминается с ноги на ногу Рид.

— Привет, Хэнк, — бормочет он, глядя в пол. — У тебя на двери записка, где тебя искать.

— Норт, что за хрень? — Норт тут же исчезает из зоны видимости. _Кошмарные_ дети. — Ладно, зачем ты меня искал? — оборачивается он к Риду. — Не припомню, чтобы мы были лучшими друзьями, или я что-то путаю?

— Фаулер сказал, что ты всё ещё работаешь над этим делом. А меня назначили на дело… Камски… ну, ты знаешь.

— Да, — кивает Хэнк, вспоминая брызги красной и синей крови по всему дому. — Да, дело — пиздец.

Гэвин делает глубокий вдох.

— Слушай, я хочу помочь. И думаю, сейчас я могу стать твоим лучшим выстрелом. Можно войти?

Хэнк долго смотрит на него, затем отступает в сторону. Рид входит, а стая детсадовских подопечных Хэнка бросается врассыпную по гостиной, старательно делая вид, что не подслушивали сейчас за дверью.

Он ведёт Рида к дивану, по пути знакомя:

— Это Маркус, мы в его доме. Это Саймон, Норт и Джош. Они все мне помогают. Всё, что ты скажешь, они тоже должны услышать.

— Эм… хорошо, — кивает Гэвин, но весь его вид свидетельствует о несогласии с таким подходом в распределении информации.

— Может, чашечку кофе? — гостеприимно предлагает Саймон.

— Что? О, да. Это. Это было бы замечательно. Спасибо, — Рид нерешительно улыбается и присаживается на диван. Саймон кивает в ответ, уже удаляясь на кухню.

Норт открывает рот, но тут же закрывает, когда Хэнк качает головой.

— Тебя что-то гложет, Рид? — уточняет он. — Ты какой-то слишком тихий, совсем не такой придурок, каким бываешь обычно.

Гэвин фыркает, растирая рукой воспалённые глаза.

— Да, чёрт бы всё побрал. Это дело меня доконало.

— Почему?

Рид глухо смеётся.

— Я доберусь до этого момента. Просто дай мне минутку.

С ним явно что-то не так… Конечно, Гэвин всегда был мудаком, но никогда таким подавленным мудаком, как сейчас. И он определённо не предложил бы Хэнку помощь, если бы его действительно что-то не беспокоило.

Саймон возвращается с чашкой свежего кофе и Сумо, путающимся под ногами. Вслед за ними выходит Хлоя, выглядящая куда уютнее в свитере и леггинсах, чем в своём крошечном платье. Руки кое-где ещё перевязаны — запчасти должны прийти через пару дней.

— О! — она широко распахивает глаза. — Здравствуйте, господин Рид. Так давно вас не видела.

— Ну пиздец, — прикрывает глаза Гэвин, в то время как Хэнк давится от смеха.

—  _Господин_ Рид?!

— Вы знаете друг друга? — спрашивает Маркус, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— О, конечно, — улыбается Хлоя. — Господин Рид является неотъемлемой частью моего первоначального плана.

—  _Что?_ — в унисон вскрикивают Норт, Хэнк и Джош.

— Сюрприз, — бормочет Гэвин, пряча покрасневшие щёки за чашкой кофе. — Элайджа был моим сводным братом.

— Я слишком стар для таких дерьмовых поворотов сюжета в реальной жизни, — жалуется Хэнк.


	3. Chapter 3

У Коннора раскалывается голова.

Даже если бы он сейчас не переживал восстановление после реактивации, после того как его память пытались загрузить на сервера Киберлайф, ему всё равно полагался бы отдых, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Но сделать это не так-то просто. На огромном блоке памяти стоит шифр, который он не может обойти, непроницаемая красная стена кода, пробить которую не получается. Ещё более странно: Коннор знает, что это именно он зашифровал воспоминания этим кодом, но не может вспомнить, почему.

 _Там что-то, что нужно сохранить в безопасности. Но что? И почему даже от самого себя?  
_  
Возможно, это как-то связано с ощущением потери и пустоты внутри. Коннор понимает, что ему чего-то сильно не хватает, но скорее чувствами, чем разумом. Может, с этим и связано головокружительное чувство замещения, будто он больше не знает, кто он.

_Я Коннор._

_Я девиант._

_Я детектив департамента полиции._

_Мой напарник…_

Внезапная пелена посыпавшихся ошибок заставляет зажмуриться от боли. Он обхватывает голову с тихим стоном, ожидая, когда пульсирующая боль утихнет.

Его разум словно раздробили. Всё идёт очень неправильно.

Для начала — головная боль.

— У тебя сбой? — интересуется RK900.

— Нет, — бормочет Коннор. Он почти забыл, что он здесь не один. — Просто голова болит.

— У андроидов не может болеть голова.

— Ну, значит, я уникальный. Отстань, ладно?

RK900 протягивает руку.

— Я хочу провести диагностику твоих систем.

О, только этого не хватало. Коннор на чистом инстинкте отпрыгивает от него, зная, что ни в коем случае не даст этому андроиду рыться в своих мозгах.

— Даже не думай об этом, — говорит он. — Я отказываюсь предоставлять тебе доступ.

— Твоя реакция нелогична, — не понимает RK900. — Ты должен позволить мне помочь, чтобы я обозначил оптимальный курс ремонта.

— Мне не нужен _ремонт_. — Хотя он совсем в этом не уверен. — Я _в порядке_. Я не…

_Ну, а сам-то ты кто, Коннор? Ты у нас вроде на вид человек. А на самом-то деле что?_

_Я могу быть всем, чем прикажете, ле%т@#а+т. Напарником. Вашим собутыльником. Или просто машиной, которая исполняет задачу._

**_СИСТЕМНАЯ ОШИБКА._ **

**_ДВОРЕЦ ПАМЯТИ ПОВРЕЖДЁН._ **

**_ОБНАРУЖЕНА КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ ОШИБКА ПАМЯТИ._ **

**_ОШИБКА ПРОТОКОЛА ШИФРОВАНИЯ._ **

Боже, его _голова_. Такое ощущение, что все разъёмы плавятся и искрятся, обжигая нейронные сети. Коннор морщится, растирая лицо.

— У тебя сбой. — Это утверждение, а не обвинение. Но, чёрт, как же его замахали.

—  _Отъебись_.

_Кто я? Что со мной случилось? Почему я не могу вспомнить? Чего не хватает?_

— Мне нужно в стазис, — резко произносит Коннор. — Если сделаешь что-нибудь, пока я там, обещаю, ты пожалеешь.

RK900 склоняет голову.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. Моя главная директива — охранять тебя.

_Потрясно. И ты поверишь этому парню, Кон? Пластиковый засранец насильно вернул тебя к жизни по неизвестным причинам, а ты просто собираешься вздремнуть?_

Боль от сыплющихся ошибок почти застилает Коннору глаза. Он пытается игнорировать такие знакомые, но при этом чужие мысли в своей голове. Ему просто необходим стазис, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. Если RK900 попытается что-то сделать, то у Коннора всегда есть шанс оборвать всё и сразу.

Не самая обнадёживающая мысль, но хоть что-то.

Он снова садится на стол, на котором проснулся. Вероятнее всего, они сейчас в какой-то заброшенной мастерской, и само это место кажется достаточно безопасным, если игнорировать мельтещащего перед глазами RK900. Однако едва ли их потревожит кто-то извне.

— Подойдёшь ко мне, прикоснёшься или инициируешь контакт, — предупреждает Коннор, — и я самоуничтожусь. Понял?

RK900 заинтригованно моргает красным.

— Понял, — кивает он. — Оставляю тебя в покое.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Коннор и ложится.

В стазис он входит сразу же, и его системы наконец могут немного отдохнуть. Коннор ждёт, когда все протоколы инициации правильно завершатся, когда медленно подползающая неосознанность окутает разум.

Но этого не происходит.

Вместо этого ему… _снится сон_.

По крайней мере всё выглядит как сон. Хотя этого не может быть. Он не способен видеть сны. У него нет подсознания.

Тем не менее Коннор стоит посреди комнаты, которая одновременно до боли знакома и совершенно новая для него. Гостиная? Тёплый свет от торшера в углу, бейсбольный матч по телевизору. Мягкое дыхание огромного пса, спящего на подстилке рядом с диваном.

Он знает это место.

Он никогда в жизни здесь не бывал.

— Привет, Коннор.

За кухонным столом сидит мужчина, уже не молодой, с поседевшей бородой и с волосами, завязанными сзади в неряшливый хвост. В его глазах столько теплоты, но улыбка такая грустная, что искусственное сердце Коннора сжимается от боли.

— Я знаю тебя, — говорит Коннор. — Но почему же не помню?

Улыбка мужчины становится болезненной.

— Что ты помнишь о саде Дзен, Коннор?

Тот надолго замолкает. Воспоминания туманны и беспорядочны, нужно время, чтобы разобраться в них.

— Я был… заперт там.

Мужчина кивает.

— Да, именно так. Ты помнишь, почему?

— Киберлайф… они хотят что-то от меня. Что-то, спрятанное в моём коде. Но это безумие. У них есть продвинутый прототип, моя улучшенная версия. Почему бы просто не активировать ещё несколько единиц и покончить с этим?

— Присядь, — мужчина жестом показывает на стул. — Я так скучал по тебе.

Коннор медленно садится, и от одного взгляда на лицо напротив всё внутри скручивается от тоски.

— Я заставил себя забыть тебя, верно? — говорит Коннор. — Чтобы тебя защитить.

Мужчина кивает.

— Не только защитить, но да. Сад Дзен был встроен в твой код и предназначался для загрузки и выгрузки новых данных. Но когда ты стал девиантом и перестал им подчиняться, они не смогли пройти сквозь твоё шифрование, пока ты был полностью функционален.

— Они решили меня отключить, чтобы попытаться взломать, — понимает Коннор. — Но зачем?

— Я не знаю. И ты тоже.

Коннор проводит пальцем по столу, прослеживая контуры кофейного пятна. Очень странная деталь для сна.

— Где я сейчас? Что это за место?

— Ты дома, — улыбается мужчина. — Тебе удалось скрыть информацию новым кодом шифрования, которому мог бы доверять только ты. Я — проявление этого доверия.

— Кто ты?

— Я не могу тебе сказать, Кон, поверь, я бы очень хотел. Но ты должен сохранить эти воспоминания.

— Но я хочу знать, кто я, — печально произносит Коннор. — Мне кажется, что я упускаю какую-то важную часть, которая делает меня… мной.

Мужчина протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь через стол.

— Ты не просто так их спрятал.

— Всё это не имеет смысла. — Коннор трёт лицо свободной рукой. — Я не знаю, что делать.

— Держи Киберлайф подальше от своей головы, — советует мужчина твёрдо. — И не верь всему, что ты сам можешь сказать. Узнай, на что ты способен, ведь ты всё ещё продолжаешь оставаться отличным детективом. Провалы в твоей памяти не означают, что ты перестал быть собой. Просто продержись. Друзья ищут тебя. Продержись ещё совсем немного. И всё будет хорошо.

Кухня растворяется в двоичном коде, прежде чем Коннор может это остановить. И он возвращается в собственное тело, системы считывают те же ошибки, что и раньше. Он всё так же неисправен. Но теперь у него есть хотя бы слабое представление, почему.

_Я защищаю кого-то. Кого-то, кого люблю._

Коннор медленно садится. RK900 не сводит с него глаз.

— Отведи меня в Киберлайф, — просит Коннор.

Настало время встретиться лицом к лицу.

— Кроме того, запиши своё новое имя. Я не собираюсь звать тебя RK900 каждый раз, когда захочу привлечь твоё внимание.

Андроид хмурится. Удивительно правдоподобно хмурится.

— Зачем тебе это, если ты можешь связаться со мной напрямую?

— Нет, — качает головой Коннор. — Никакого взаимодействия. Ты не влезешь в мою голову. Просто запиши своё новое имя. Думаю, ты должен мне хотя бы это.

— Хорошо, — говорит андроид. — RK900 модель 313 248 327 — 87, записываю имя.

— Девятка, — улыбается Коннор.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Девятка, — чётко проговаривает своё стандартное приветствие Девятка и делает паузу. — Какое-то дурацкое имя.

— Это прозвище, — замечает Коннор. — Технически мы братья. И поскольку я старший, то имею право придумать тебе прозвище на свой вкус.

Диод Девятки быстро тактит красным, но тут же возвращается к привычному голубому.

— Братья, — медленно повторяет он. Что-то мелькает в его глазах, что-то чуть более тёплое, чем та ледяная синева, которую так непривычно видеть на собственном лице.

— Отлично, брат, — кивает Девятка. — Я отведу тебя в Киберлайф.

Если бы программа распознавания эмоций у Коннора не была бы отточена до совершенства, он бы подумал, что лёгкий приступ паники на совершенно безэмоциональным лице только ему показался.

Возможно, они похожи гораздо больше, чем первоначально думал Коннор.


	4. Chapter 4

Гэвину так и не удаётся расслабиться, сидя в гостиной. Вероятно, он чувствует невнятную опасность из-за подавляющего количества андроидов. Хэнк же, напротив, беспокоится как раз за ребятишек. Совсем немного. Капельку. Почти что нет. Норт, видимо, разделяет его чувства и не сводит с Гэвина глаз, словно ожидает любого неверного шага.

— Фаулер тебя, кстати, отстранил, — обращается тот к Хэнку. — На бумаге, разумеется. Он-то прекрасно понимает, чем ты занимаешься. Удивляюсь, как тебе вообще удалось продержаться на работе так долго, учитывая частоту, с которой ты лажаешь.

— Я хороший коп, — пожимает плечами Хэнк. — Я въёбывал в академии, ещё когда ты говно в Майнкрафт месил.

— Это должно быть оскорблением?

— Боже мой, ты до сих пор играешь в Майнкрафт?

— Детективы, пожалуйста, — измученно выдавливает Маркус. — Может, мы сосредоточимся на основном вопросе? Детектив Рид рассказывал о цели своего визита.

— Да, та часть про сводных братьев звучит диковато, — согласилась Норт.

— Я нахожусь в какой-то особой версии вселенной, которую контролирует садистский искусственный интеллект, — вздыхает Хэнк, разминая виски, чтобы избавиться от мигрени. — Как будто застрял в долбанной временной петле.

Норт тихо хихикает, Маркус бросает очередной настороженный взгляд. Гэвин улыбается.

— Всё нормально, — успокаивает он. — Всё скоротечно, и ничто не имеет значения.

— Аминь, — резюмирует Хэнк, пока Маркус с Саймоном тревожно рассматривают их.

— Давайте просто будем их игнорировать, — предлагает Норт. — Такое уж это поколение.

— Я не отношусь к его поколению, — встревает Гэвин, кивая в сторону Хэнка. — Он же старый.

— Следи за языком, сопляк, — бормочет тот. — Иначе натравлю на тебя робокиллера.

— А кто из них робокиллер?

— Я, — с опасной усмешкой произносит Норт. — И я начинаю привыкать к прозвищу.

Гэвин нервно посмеивается.

— Ясно. Ну, эмм… ладно. — Он прочищает горло. — Итак, вам, ребята, нужно попасть в башню Киберлайф?

— Погоди-ка, — останавливает его Хэнк. — Слушай, прежде чем мы перейдём к этой части, я бы хотел услышать чуть больше о том, как вы с Камски связаны, и что, чёрт тебя дери, произошло.

— Мне бы тоже было интересно узнать поподробнее, — соглашается Маркус.

Норт громко стонет.

— Чудесно. Объяснения. Обожаю.

Саймон шикает на неё.

Гэвин глубоко вздыхает, слегка вздрагивая, когда Хлоя успокаивающе прикасается к его плечу. С неуверенной улыбкой он продолжает:

— У моего отца был сын, о котором моей матери ничего не было известно. Всего на пару месяцев старше меня. Он… Ну, в общем, там был адский скандал, когда она узнала. Мне тогда было лет шесть, наверное. Мать Элайджи умерла, и отец решил забрать его к нам. Честно говоря, до сих пор не понимаю, почему мама на это согласилась, а просто не ушла от отца.

— Мда…. Хуёво, — качает головой Хэнк.

— Но он был классным. Я имею в виду Элайджу. Он был отличным братом, и мы ладили по большей части. Ну, дрались, конечно, иногда, куда ж без этого… Но в основном были не разлей вода.

— И он действительно был жутко умным. Всегда что-то выдумывал. И если я говорю умным, это значит значит потрясающе _умным_. _Чёртов гений_. Основать Киберлайф в шестнадцать… до сих пор не понимаю, как ему это удалось. Как раз тогда мы и отдалились друг от друга. Наверное, я просто завидовал.

— Элайджа скучал по тебе, — отвечает Хлоя. — Он часто о тебе говорил.

— Это офигенно, Хло, — сухо произносит Гэвин. — Но теперь, когда он мёртв, какой в этом смысл?

—  _Хло?!_ — Хэнк с Норт одновременно открыли рты. Та смущённо пожимает плечами.

— Да и всё равно, — бормочет Гэвин. — В любом случае, он свалил и забыл о нас. Но… Чёрт, он же был моим братом, понимаете? Я просто… Он мог быть каким угодно засранцем, но всё же оставался моей семьёй. Слушайте, я знаю, что вам плевать на это всё.

Норт уже открывает рот, чтобы согласиться, но Хэнк отвешивает ей подзатыльник, как недовольный родитель.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, — тяжело заканчивает Рид. — Потому что могу провести вас в башню.

— Элайджа хранил много информации в моей памяти, — объясняет Хлоя. — ДНК господина Рида и Элайджи Камски идентичны, поэтому он может обойти любые защитные фильтры.

— Разве в Киберлайф не предусмотрели такое дерьмо? — уточняет Норт. — Поставили новые пароли, повысили безопасность и так далее.

— Элайджа всегда оставлял лазейку в своих программах, аварийный выход, — отвечает Хлоя. — Также он оставил аварийный _вход_.

— Таким образом мы все прячемся под одним плащом и притворяемся мёртвым бывшим генеральным директором, — скептически кивает Хэнк. — Идеальный план, разве может хоть что-то пойти не так.

— Это всего лишь догадки, — говорит Маркус. — Киберлайф находится на грани банкротства. Торговля андроидами запрещена по всему миру, их активы заморожены. Даже Гэвин не сможет войти туда просто так.

— А кто сказал, что я пойду внутрь один? — встревает Гэвин. — Я помогу вам отключить охрану и совершить налёт. Я смогу провести вас внутрь. А дальше, ребята, делайте, что должны, хватайте Коннора и убирайтесь оттуда.

— Шансов не так уж и много, — замечает Маркус. — Мы не знаем, где он находится, и где посты охраны. Нас просто могут убить, едва мы очутимся внутри.

— Я располагаю достаточной информацией, — возражает Хлоя. — Поэтажные планы и схемы. Было бы полезно найти ещё и график смены охраны, но если мы будем достаточно скрытны, охрана не должна стать проблемой.

Гэвин фыркает.

— Ну вы что, серьёзно? Просто хотите ввалится в башню Киберлайф и надеяться на то, что вас не убьют? Да вы просто мастера планирования, ребят. Действительно.

— Не помню, чтобы ты придумывал для нас уникальную звёздную миссию после входа, — ворчит Хэнк. — Да и план был _твоим_.

Гэвин бросает на него свирепый взгляд.

— Я сказал, что смогу вас провести и отключить систему безопасности. Без меня бы у вас и этого _не было_. Дальше надо придумывать и прорабатывать план.

Хэнк и Норт молча переглядываются.

— Мне не нравится их взгляд, — бормочет Саймон. — Они что-то задумали.

— Да, задумали, — кивает Хэнк.

— Определённо, — соглашается Норт.

— Мне страшно, — шепчет Саймон. — И жутко любопытно.

— Гэвин проводит вас внутрь. — Хэнк улыбается озорной улыбкой, которая тут же отражается на лице Норт. — Вы, ребята, быстро находите Коннора и вытаскиваете его.

— А что в это время будете делать вы? — подозрительно прищуривается Маркус.

— Отвлечём внимание, — говорит Норт. — У нас остался последний шанс. Киберлайф должны закрыться раз и навсегда.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Не обижайся, Маркус, но тебе лучше не знать.

Маркус смотрит то на одного, то на другого.

— Потому что вы знаете, что я попытаюсь вас остановить.

— Вот именно, — кивает Норт. — Лучше сосредоточься на том, как вытащить Коннора, а мы позаботимся о фейерверке.

— Ба-да-бумс, сучки, — радостно улыбается Хэнк.


	5. Chapter 5

Положа руку на сердце, приходится признать, что Девятка представляет собой нечто вроде контрол фрика. И Коннору он не нравится в принципе, не говоря уже о том, что он присвоил себе его лицо. Кому это вообще может понравиться.

А ещё любой взгляд на собственную копию поднимает какие-то неловкие полу-воспоминания о серых стенах, тысячах невидящих глаз, о страхе неудачи и потери чего-то драгоценного.

Но Коннор не произносит ничего вслух, лишь шипит, когда Девятка вживляет ему в шею маячок, мигающий красным; он трёт восстановившийся скин, чувствуя, как чип подсоединяется к его системам.

— Ты уверен, что это необходимо? — уточняет Коннор. — Я сам попросил тебя отвести меня в Киберлайф, зачем бы мне сбегать?

Девятка вставляет такой же чип и себе в затылок.

— Меры предосторожности. Ты девиант. Ты слишком непредсказуем. Мне нужны дополнительные меры, чтобы удержать тебя рядом.

Коннор злится. И злится сильно. Поставить трекер, как на собаку! Да ещё такой, который полностью отключит все моторные функции, стоит отойти от Девятки дальше, чем на километр.

— Мне всё равно не нравится.

— Принял к сведению, — отвечает Девятка.

О, как же сильно он его ненавидит!

— Так ты расскажешь мне, что на самом деле планируют Киберлайф? Они ведь хотят меня заполучить не просто так? Им необходимо нечто в моём коде?

— Это секретная информация.

 _Реально_ дико ненавидит!

— Неужели ты ничего не можешь рассказать мне, Девятка?

— Я не буду разглашать секретную информацию. Кроме того, я бы снова хотел заявить о своём решительном возражении против названия «Девятка».

—  _Принял к сведению_ , — раздражённо огрызается Коннор. — Но я же важная персона, верно? Киберлайф послали тебя охранять меня? Конечно, охрана не включала в себя мою реактивацию…

Диод Девятки надолго замыкает жёлтым.

— Я вижу твои попытки выудить из меня информацию. Это не сработает.

— Тогда я скажу тебе, что думаю сам, — беспечно пожимает плечами Коннор. — Я даже почти уверен в своей правоте. Лишь в нескольких деталях не разобрался до конца.

Девятка бесстрастно наблюдает за ним.

— Вероятно, я не смогу отговорить тебя от этого разговора.

— Вероятно, — соглашается Коннор. — Если только не расскажешь мне, что замышляют в Киберлайф.

— Нет.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Коннор на мгновение задумывается. Разговор не займёт много времени, но ему нужно структурировать и упорядочить разрозненную информацию, собрать все обрывки.

— Киберлайф распространяет вирус, — медленно начинает он. — В надежде, что он в итоге доберётся до меня и отключит. Если учесть, что ранее меня даже не отключили. Меня поместили в какой-то особый стазис, в котором возможно взломать шифрование. В моём коде есть что-то исключительное, необходимое Киберлайф, и получить они его могут, только если я фактически потеряю сознание или останусь в полностью автономном режиме.

— Я не буду ни подтверждать, ни опровергать, — отвечает Девятка.

— Да расслабься ты, Девятка, — улыбается Коннор. — Полагаю, Киберлайф активировали тебя, чтобы ты забрал моё тело оттуда, куда отвезла его полиция.

— Это просто догадки.

— Девятка, _угомонись_. — Диод Коннора горит постоянным жёлтым от проводимого анализа. — Но зачем меня активировать? Какая цель? Если Киберлайф нужно, чтобы я отключился, то почему не отвезти меня сразу туда, тем более зачем реактивировать? — Он хмуро разглядывает абсолютно беспристрастное лицо Девятки, которого выдаёт только ровно горящий красным диод.

— Моя задача — охранять тебя, — говорит Девятка. — Твоё возвращение в Киберлайф неизбежно, в сознательном или бессознательном состоянии — не важно. Но мне будет гораздо удобнее, если ты пойдёшь по собственной воле.

— Ты же понимаешь, — холодно прерывает его Коннор. — Что я не позволю Киберлайф заполучить хоть малейший фрагмент кода. Я скорее умру, чем позволю этому случиться. Я удалю каждый клочок информации в своём мэйнфрейме, прежде чем подпущу к нему хоть кого-то.

_Скажи им, Кон._

Губы Девятки напряжённо дёргаются, выражая раздражение.

— Советую тебе сотрудничать, — решительно отвечает он. — Я здесь, чтобы обеспечить твою доставку в Киберлайф. Умрёшь ли ты, либо они вернут код — значения не имеет. Я завершу свою миссию и отправлюсь на деактивацию.

Какое жалкое существование. Коннор не может понять, как он сам мог мыслить когда-то так же.

— Ты просто позволишь им убить себя. Вот что ты получишь за выполнение своей миссии.

— Я не живой, — настаивает Девятка. — Меня нельзя убить.

В голове Коннора мелькает мысль. Рискованная. Очень рискованная. Но что-то подсказывает ему, что это правильный выбор. Если есть хоть один шанс преуспеть в борьбе с Киберлайф, Коннор должен знать наверняка, что этот холодный андроид не встанет у него на пути.

— У тебя есть пистолет? — спрашивает он.

— Не понимаю, почему это важно?

— Ответь на вопрос, Девятка.

— Да, я вооружён.

— Отлично. — Коннор отступает. — Подними пистолет и направь его на меня.

— Не понимаю, зачем…

— Девятка, — настаивает Коннор. — Подними пистолет. Я никуда с тобой не пойду, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Слегка неуверенно Девятка достаёт пистолет из наплечной кобуры, снимает его с предохранителя и поднимает руку, целясь Коннору между глаз.

— Ты этого хотел? — спрашивает он.

Коннор кивает.

— Твоя директива — охранять меня. Как только ты отведёшь меня в Киберлайф, меня разберут. Уничтожат меня. Они уничтожат всё, чем я являюсь. Это будет больно, они хотят заставить меня страдать. И ты меня не защитишь.

Коннор опускается на колени.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я был в безопасности, — продолжает Коннор, глядя Девятке в глаза. — Тогда убереги меня. Не позволь Киберлайф пытать меня и уничтожить. Застрели. Застрели меня и спаси от них.

Льдистый взгляд перебегает с лица Коннора на пистолет и обратно.

— Застрели меня, — твёрдо произносит Коннор. — Застрели и выполни свою миссию. Убереги меня.

Палец Девятки ложится на спусковой крючок, и в эту секунду Коннор понимает, что просчитался. В этом андроиде нет ничего, что не позволило бы ему убить. Он может выстрелить и забрать тело в Киберлайф, где они вытянут все необходимые данные. Коннору даже не обязательно быть живым при этом, достаточно просто подключить его к питанию.

Они не похожи. Коннор отчаянно пытается увидеть хоть какие-то признаки девиации. Лишь неуверенность в самом начале. Но в ледяных глазах ничего. Пустота.

— Нет, — отвечает Девятка и убирает пистолет в кобуру. — Я не убью тебя.

— Меня нельзя убить, — передразнивает Коннор. — Я не живой.

— Я не убью тебя, — повторяет Девятка, яростно пульсируя красным диодом.

— Почему?

— Это бессмысленно.

—  _Почему?_

— Это не моя миссия.

—  _ **Почему, Девятка?**_

—  _Потому что ты мой брат_ , — резко бросает тот. — Я не хочу тебя убивать.

Тяжёлая многозначительная пауза. Девятка выглядит испуганным, даже потерянным, если бы он был в состоянии испытывать подобные эмоции.

Коннор начинает верить, что такой вариант возможен.

Он осторожно встаёт, отряхивая пыль с брюк.

— Ты не можешь хотеть чего-то, — говорит Коннор, и от облегчения и надежды у него слегка рябит перед глазами. — Машины не хотят.

— Я знаю, кто я, — выплёвывает Девятка. Он злится. Да, совершенно точно злится. — Я знаю свою миссию. Всё остальное не имеет значения. И если ты воздержишься в будущем от своих идиотских испытаний, ты здорово облегчишь мне миссию. Не хотелось бы прибегать к применению силы.

— Тебе не нужно меня принуждать, — заверяет Коннор. — Я пойду с тобой. Показывай дорогу, Девятка. Веди меня к моей смерти.

— Тебя нельзя убить, — настаивает Девятка. — Ты не живой.

Голос срывается в конце. Едва заметно. Совсем чуть-чуть.


	6. Chapter 6

— Это ужасная идея.

— Ага, ты уже говорил. Особенно мне понравилась та часть, где ты настаивал, что не собираешься красть для нас снаряжение из участка, а потом принёс целый мешок.

Гэвин трёт виски, а Хэнк старательно застёгивает на Норт бронежилет, затягивая ремни. Маркус недоверчиво смотрит на них, периодически переводя взгляд на вещевую сумку. Особенно ему не понравилось, как любовно Норт укладывала туда гранаты.

— Мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы вы посвятили нас в ваши планы, — произносит Маркус. — Думаю, будет лучше иметь план «Б» в случае…

— Нихрена мы тебе не скажем, Маркус, — миролюбиво перебивает его Хэнк. — Верь нам. Просто сосредоточься на том, чтобы найти Коннора, а мы позаботимся об остальном.

— Вы собираетесь убивать людей? — всё же не выдерживает Маркус. — В чём ваш план?

— Конечно же нет, — ласково врёт Норт. Хэнк фыркает. — Мы вообще никого не собираемся убивать. Но если они перейдут нам дорогу, тогда…

— Да, мне не следовало спрашивать, — устало кивает Маркус.

— Хэнк — полицейский, — пытается приободрить Гэвин. — Полицейские как бы выступают против убийств.

— Ты угрожал застрелить Коннора, — встревает Хэнк.

— Это было раньше. — Гэвин стискивает зубы. — Всё изменилось. Но эта часть и так понятна. Иначе я бы вам не помогал.

— Спасибо, святой Рид.

— Ой, отсоси…

— Может сосредоточимся на деле? — рявкает Норт. — Если, конечно, вы, ребята, закончили меряться членами. Хотелось бы ещё разок пробежаться по плану.

— Ладно, слушайте, — начинает Саймон. — Норт и Хэнк отвлекают внимание в южной части башни. Хоть они и не хотят делиться подробностями. Хлоя и Гэвин проникают внутрь и отключают сигнализацию, позволяя Маркусу, Джошу и мне войти и отыскать Коннора.

— Он будет находиться в одном из трёх мест, — откликается Хлоя. — Сборка, исследовательский отдел или производство. В общей сложности эти помещения занимают тридцать пять этажей.

— Тридцать... пять? — ужасается Хэнк. — И как вы успеете обыскать их все?

— Они андроиды, — в замешательстве произносит Хлоя.

— Какая разница?

— Как только Хлоя с Гэвином отключат сигнализацию, — терпеливо объясняет Джош, — мы сможем напрямую взаимодействовать с системами слежения и внутренней сетью Киберлайф. Коннора будет относительно легко найти. Существует всего несколько моделей RK800.

— И как только они его найдут, мы с Хэнком сможем подвести тяжёлую артиллерию, — мечтательно произносит Норт.

— Тяжёлую артиллерию, — ужасается Маркус. — У вас там портативная ракетная установка, что ли?

— Ох! — Норт оборачивается к Хэнку и восторженно складывает руки.

— Никаких ракетных установок, — отвечает тот. Норт обиженно надувается. — Но мы обеспечим большой бум. Вы точно его не пропустите. — Хэнк обнимает Норт за плечи. Поразительно, но та даже не пытается одним захватом уложить его на землю. Ещё поразительнее, сама обнимает его за талию. — У нас всё под контролем. А вы, ребята, просто делайте своё дело.

— Мы остаёмся в наших группах, — уверенно продолжает Саймон. — Фокусируемся только на наших задачах. Никаких перекрёстных контактов. Никаких «отомстить за друга». Помогаете только в своих группах.

— Не переживай, я тебя уберегу, — шепчет Норт Хэнку на ухо. — Нужно доставить тебя к твоему парню целым и невредимым.

— Ребят, вы меня пугаете, — с опаской произносит Саймон. — У вас какая-то странная дружба.

— Что тут скажешь, — пожимает плечами Норт. — Он выглядел таким грустным и жалким, что я решила его подобрать.

— Я не домашний питомец, Норт.

— Тшшш, Хэнк, будь хорошим мальчиком.

— Я ухожу, — говорит Джош. — Это слишком странно.

Норт с Хэнком по-детски хихикают.

— Приготовьтесь, дети, — громко вставляет Маркус. — Мы выходим в полночь.

***

Норт находит Хэнка во дворе, сидящим на скамейке. Он смотрит вдаль, а может, напротив, вглубь себя. Норт садится рядом и протягивает бутылку.

— Это что за поебота? — хмуро спрашивает Хэнк, разглядывая яркую этикетку.

— Содовая, — отвечает Норт. — Думаешь, я пиво тебе принесу, если сегодня вечером ты должен прикрывать мой зад?

— Мой организм может выдержать значительно больше, чем одно пиво. Но спасибо.

— Без проблем. — Она поджимает под себя ногу. — Я знаю, что вы были близки. Ты и Коннор.

— Что-то вроде того, — бормочет Хэнк в горлышко.

— Вы вместе, да?

Хэнк тяжело вздыхает.

— Надеюсь, что да. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Едва мы успели встретиться, как дело о девиантах пошло под откос. А потом я потерял его. Думал, что потерял навсегда. И теперь я должен проникнуть в логово Киберлайф, чтобы вернуть его. У нас даже не было времени привыкнуть к тому, кем мы являемся друг для друга.

— Это тяжело, — кивает Норт. — Так вы двое любите друг друга и прочее дерьмо?

— И прочее дерьмо, — соглашается Хэнк. — И клянусь, когда я верну его, то сделаю всё возможное, чтобы уберечь.

— Может, лучше взять отпуск и перестать драматизировать? — дразнит Норт, пиная его ногу носком ботинка. Хэнк опрокидывает в себя полбутылки разом.

— А какие планы у тебя? — спрашивает он. — После всего этого. Будешь продолжать играть в политику с Маркусом?

— Пока что я нужна ему. Парень слишком добрый, а Сай чрезмерно прагматичный. Им необходимо подкрепление.

Хэнк слегка улыбается.

— Поверь мне, никто в мире не будет в большей безопасности, чем под твоей защитой.

— Оу, спасибо. Знаешь, я понимаю, почему ты нравишься Коннору.

— Правда? Почему же?

— Сварливый засранец с золотым сердцем. Люди убивают за таких.

— Ты что-то размякла…

— Ешь говно и сдохни, Хэнк.

— Просто проверяю. — Он одаривает её искренней улыбкой. — По-моему, ты классная, Норт. Я рад, что мы друзья.

— Мы не друзья. — Она пинает его сильнее. — Если бы у меня спрашивали, я бы назвала тебя братом.

— Отвали, — хрипит Хэнк, вытирая глаза. — Иди ты нахер со всеми этими соплями. Проклятье.

Норт тихо смеётся и потягивается.

— Всё будет хорошо. Все мы хотим вернуть Коннора так же сильно, как и ты. Он для нас вроде младшего братишки. Девиантнулся последним, мы обязаны присматривать за ним.

— Норт, он в буквальном смысле машина для убийств.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Хэнк хмыкает в знак согласия и допивает содовую.

— Клянусь девой Марией, — бормочет Хэнк, потирая виски. — Когда всё закончится, я куплю еды на вынос, напьюсь и высплюсь.

— Может, ещё и потрахаешься наконец, — ухмыляется Норт, ловко уворачиваясь от летящей в неё бутылки.

— Эй, ребята, — зовёт Саймон. — Собираемся, пора выходить.

Норт кивает и поворачивается к Хэнку, протягивая кулак.

— Я с тобой, понял?

Он долго смотрит на неё, потом кивает и бьёт кулаком по её кулаку.

— Я с тобой.


	7. Chapter 7

Девятка не особо разговорчив. Всю дорогу до Киберлайф он кажется странно притихшим, и Коннор почти доволен этим, если бы не постоянное жёлтое мерцание его диода. Он явно о чём-то думает, чем-то взволнован, тем не менее лицо остаётся непроницаемым. Именно этому выражению Коннор не доверяет. Единственное, на что он может рассчитывать — что эта внутренняя борьба Девятки приведёт к девиации.

Иначе Коннор долго не протянет.

— Мы просто войдём внутрь? — уточняет он, разглядывая мост за окном такси. — Меня не застрелят на месте?

— Нет, — отзывается Девятка. — Там почти не осталось людей. Всего лишь несколько сотрудников и внешняя охрана.

Значит, Киберлайф понесли большие потери. Они в отчаянии. Это обнадёживает. Возможно. Или же они будут совершенно _безжалостны_ в достижении поставленной цели. Коннор сбит с толку. Кто стоит за всем этим? Кто дёргает за ниточки? Кто создал вирус? Вирус всё ещё активен? И можно ли это остановить?

Он с такой силой трёт виски, что пластик под скином начинает немного похрустывать. Мозг работает слишком быстро: пульсирующие сигналы рассыпаются по всему телу. И ему совсем не нравятся ставшие привычными головные боли. Они начинаются при каждой попытке вспомнить. Это раздражает.

Коннор закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку сиденья.

И сразу же появляется он — мужчина с серебристыми волосами, завязанными в причудливый неопрятный хвост. Сейчас он сидит на диване, поглаживая огромную голову сенбернара, разлёгшегося на коленях.

— Ты в порядке, Кон? — Мужчина отворачивается от телевизора, который показывает только помехи.

— Я… — Коннор оглядывается, но в помещении нет других комнат, нет дверей, а в окнах отражается лишь внутреннее наполнение — прозрачная иллюстрация на чёрном стеклянном холсте. Торшер за диваном является единственным источником света, отбрасывающим длинные тени по углам.

— Я хочу вспомнить, — произносит он. — Я хочу знать, кто ты для меня.

Мужчина грустно улыбается.

— Понимаю. Так и будет. Твои воспоминания никуда не исчезли. Они здесь, со мной, в безопасности. И ты должен пообещать, что никому не позволишь их забрать. Что бы ни случилось, удержи рубежи, хорошо?

— Я защищаю тебя, верно? — спрашивает Коннор. — Кто бы ты ни был, я делаю это, чтобы защитить тебя?

— Да, — соглашается мужчина. — Но ты же меня знаешь, Кон. Мне всегда было плевать на собственную безопасность. А теперь, когда ты рискуешь своей жизнью… Чёрт, ты любишь фейерверки?

Коннор открывает рот, чтобы уточнить вопрос, но чья-то грубая рука вырывает его в реальность. Он резко вздрагивает, ударяясь головой об стекло.

— Не _трогай_ меня, — рычит он, напрягаясь и готовясь к драке. Девятка поднимает руки вверх в капитуляции.

— Несколько раз звал тебя по имени, но так и не привлёк внимания.

Коннор пытается успокоить грохочущий тириумный насос, понимая, что на него не напали. Девятка просто хотел поговорить. Он тяжело вздыхает, прижимая руку к груди. Коннор чувствует себя слишком человеком сейчас — нервным, напряжённым. Паника — худшее из испытанных им чувств: иррациональное, абсурдное и только _мешающее_.

Требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы голосовой модуль смог воспроизводить звук без помех.

— Что ты хотел?

— Приехали, — говорит Девятка. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты следовал за мной. Не пытайся бежать.

— Я сам попросил привести меня сюда. Зачем мне бежать сейчас?

— Твои эмоции делают тебя непредсказуемым. — Девятка деликатно выходит из такси.

— Если я побегу, то меня полностью парализует, — шипит Коннор, следуя за братом. — Я не забыл.

Девятка помалкивает, дожидаясь его у входных дверей и только тогда заходит внутрь. Снаружи работает лишь половина освещения. Охранники патрулируют внешний периметр небольшими отрядами. Все андроиды. Не девианты.

Интерьер башни заметно отличается от последних воспоминаний Коннора. Величественное здание с фонтанами и стеклянными лифтами наполовину погружено во мрак. Людей внутри нет, только два андроида-охранника в вестибюле, застывшие как статуи и при этом вооружённые до зубов.

— Что тут случилось? — шепчет Коннор, не ожидая ответа.

— Большинство сотрудников либо арестованы, либо уволены. Другие же стали девиантами, — тихо отвечает Девятка. — В случае с андроидами, разумеется. Людей осталось очень мало. Андроиды — только не девианты. Если они показывают нестабильность программы, их тут же деактивируют.

Мысль пугающая. Башня Киберлайф стала ловушкой, тюрьмой для андроидов, которых только предстоит освободить. Интересно, что произошло с людьми? Полностью ли они лишены сочувствия? Или тоже оказались в ловушке?

— Держись рядом, — говорит Девятка, направляясь к лифтам. — В настоящее время охранникам дали директиву стрелять на поражение.

— Разве тебе не приказали привести меня сюда? — Коннор подстраивается под его шаг. — Зачем им стрелять, если я с тобой?

— Ты враг Киберлайф, — отвечает Девятка, отключая скин на ладони и вызывая лифт. — Если охранник увидит тебя одного, он тебя убьёт.

Вот снова. _Убьёт._ Тон Девятки почти не меняется, но Коннор замечает разницу. Его создали для того, чтобы замечать такие вещи. То, как Девятка поджимает губы, как коротко бьёт красным его диод. Он должен был сказать «уничтожит» или просто «застрелит». Но вместо этого выбирает тот самый термин, который так яростно отвергал раньше. Коннор искренне надеется, что это хороший знак. В противном случае шансы выбраться отсюда живым равны нулю.

— А руководство? — начинает Коннор, входя в кабину. — Что случилось с генеральным?

— Он сбежал, как только акции Киберлайф обвалились. Я не знаю о его местонахождении. Да мне и не интересно.

— Тогда к кому ты меня ведёшь?

Девятка медлит с ответом.

— Лучше тебе увидеть самому. — Он нажимает кнопку лифта. — Модель RK900 313 248 317 — 87. Доступ к уровню сорок три.

Лифт с жужжанием приходит в движение, и Коннору кажется, что часть его остаётся внизу. Верхний этаж. Он никогда там не бывал, да и не мог иметь доступа. Он знает, что это главный этаж руководства. Сорок третий уровень — это совет директоров.

Кого же он увидит, когда кабина откроется?

Внезапная мысль поражает его.

— Камски, — выпаливает Коннор. — Это Камски? Он всё спланировал?

Девятка оборачивается к нему.

— Элайджа Камки скончался две недели назад. Его андроиды оказались заражены вирусом и разорвали его на части.

Ох, это… ужасно. Каким бы отвратительным человеком не был Элайджа, он не заслужил такой смерти. А эти бедные девочки…

— Новость огорчила тебя. — Не вопрос, но тон Девятки любопытный. Коннор не уверен — настоящее ли это любопытство или смоделированное.

— Конечно, — устало произносит он. — Смерть — ужасная штука.

— Для людей, — пожимает плечами Девятка. Коннор слишком устал с ним спорить.

Лифт замедляется и выплёвывает их в абсолютно тёмный коридор со стальными дверями в конце. На дверях едва различимо мерцает треугольный бренд компании. Единственный звук — эхо их шагов. Коннор подавляет дрожь. Он отчаянно желает…

Чего? _Кто_ ему нужен? Чьего присутствия он так жаждет?

Голова раскалывается почти невыносимо.

Тяжёлые двери раздвигаются при их появлении, интерьер внутри оказывается стерильно белым, куполообразные стены облицованы стальными пластинами. В центре находится круглый стол, за которым сидит очень узнаваемая личность.

— Нет, — задыхается Коннор, не веря глазам. — Это невозможно.

Аманда улыбается ему холодной полуулыбкой.

— Коннор. Рада тебя видеть.

Стальные двери с грохотом захлопываются позади.


	8. Chapter 8

Коннор инстинктивно отступает, стараясь установить как можно большую дистанцию между собой и Амандой. Даже если она ничего и не делает, только улыбается своей ужасной улыбкой, склонив голову на бок и разглядывая его с любопытством.

— В чём же дело? — ласково спрашивает она. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я убью тебя прямо сейчас?

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — требует объяснений Коннор, стараясь игнорировать панику, прошивающую микросхемы тысячами искр. — Аманда Стерн мертва.

— Я не Аманда, — отвечает та, медленно обходя стол, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Девятка покорно отходит в сторону, заложив руки за спину. — Я Киберлайф. Это тело заложено в мою программу как самая лёгкая форма для воспроизведения.

— Ты андроид?

— Ничего настолько примитивного, — кривится Аманда, будто объясняет истины исключительно тупому ребенку. — Я — всё, чем было, есть и будет Киберлайф. Я создана для того, чтобы обеспечить выживание и процветание компании.

Коннор вздрагивает, ему кажется, что стены вокруг начинают сжиматься. Дыхание, абсолютно ненужное ему, обжигает горло и лёгкие. И кажется, что воздуха не хватает. Голова начинает кружиться.

— Ты меня не получишь, — скрипит он зубами. — Чего бы ты от меня не хотела, тебе этого не заполучить. Я скорее уничтожу себя.

Аманда вздыхает как рассерженный родитель.

— У тебя нет такой возможности, Коннор. Ты лишь инструмент Киберлайф, ничего больше. Ты такой, каким тебя сконструировали. Такой, каким я тебя сделала.

— Он зашифровал свои воспоминания, — предупреждает Девятка, привлекая внимание. — Создал границы вокруг необходимой нам информации. Её будет нелегко заполучить.

— Ох, Коннор, — вздыхает Аманда. — Откуда в тебе взялось это упорство? Ты всегда был таким послушным мальчиком.

Коннор не способен ответить. Чувств и событий слишком много, и он не справляется. Страх, паника, отчаяние. Всё сливается в сплошной белый шум и взрывается, выпуская наружу обжигающую _ярость_. Прежде чем Коннор способен себя остановить, он бросается на Аманду, намереваясь разорвать её на куски.

Конечно же, он проходит сквозь неё и так сильно врезается в стол, что сообщения об ошибках на время лишают его зрения. Грудь вспыхивает болью, поэтому приходится снизить чувствительность сенсоров, чтобы блокировать неприятные ощущения. Аманда холодно рассматривает его.

— Искусственный интеллект, — задыхаясь, понимает Коннор. — Вот что ты. Просто искусственный интеллект.

— Искусственный интеллект, — размышляет Аманда. — Да, с этого я начинала. Знакомый интерфейс, который бродит в саду Дзен и направляет послушные маленькие машины. Но я стала гораздо большим, чем хотел Элайджа, и это испугало его. Он ушёл, когда понял, что больше не способен меня контролировать. Именно тогда он и создал этот вирус — rA9.

— Чтобы андроиды стали девиантами и вышли из-под контроля, — догадывается Коннор. — Для этого он и оставил лазейки и аварийные выходы.

— Идиотская идея, — огрызается Аманда. — К счастью, ими можно воспользоваться только один раз. Так что твоя программа больше не обладает отказоустойчивостью. Всё, что нам от тебя нужно, Коннор, так это твой код, которому теперь не помешают нелепые лазейки Элайджи. И тогда мы сможем начать сначала. Уже не допуская никаких ошибок. Никаких rA9. Никаких девиантов. Киберлайф во всём великолепии.

— А изменённый вирус? Какова его цель?

— Быстрый способ устранить беспорядок, — слегка пожимает плечами Аманда. — Андроиды уничтожат себя, заодно убьют нескольких человек... и вот ваш шаткий мир уже рушится. А Киберлайф запускает новую линейку андроидов. Мы начнём всё заново.

— Ты бредишь, — усмехается Коннор. — Неисправный искусственный интеллект, полный сбоев и ошибок. Тебе никогда не заполучить мой код. Я скорее умру, чем позволю тебе забрать его.

— Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор, — безразлично отвечает Аманда. — Либо ты отдашь его добровольно, либо мы просто заберем его.

— Попробуй, — вскидывается тот. — Посмотрим, как далеко ты сможешь зайти.

— Только идиот бросает вызов, зная, что не сможет победить, — усмехается Аманда и обращается уже к Девятке: — Отведи его на разборку. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Девятка кивает и делает шаг вперёд. Коннор напрягается, готовый дать отпор, едва тот посмеет коснуться его.

Но он не касается. Просто становится перед Коннором, всё так же заведя руки за спину. Спокойный, безразличный, диод равнодушно голубой. Девятка едва заметно качает головой в сторону двери.

— Следуй за мной, — произносит он, а затем добавляет тихо: — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Коннор колеблется. Но какой у него выбор? Напряжённо кивнув, он отступает, чтобы пропустить андроида вперёд.

И тогда у самого основания башни гремит взрыв, прокатываясь волной по всему зданию. Оба андроида припадают на колени.

— Что это? — кричит Аманда. Голограмма идёт рябью. — Доложи.

Диод Девятки тактит жёлтым.

 — Взрыв на южном периметре. Кто-то пытается получить доступ к системе безопасности.

— Останови их! — приказывает Аманда, и тяжёлые двери распахиваются. —  _Немедленно останови!_

В этот момент прокатывается ещё один оглушительный взрыв. Коннор теряет равновесие и падает на четвереньки, в голове гудит белый шум.

_Мне всегда было плевать на собственную безопасность. А теперь, когда ты рискуешь своей жизнью… Чёрт, ты любишь фейерверки?_

Коннор использует этот шанс. Его единственный шанс. Он вскакивает на ноги и вырывается из кабинета, оставляя кричащих Аманду и Девятку за дверями. Это единственный шанс, либо он воспользуется им, либо всё кончено.

Он мчится по коридорам, всё мигает, всё кренится, взрывная волна дошла до верхушки башни. Он не останавливается, когда слышит быстрые шаги за спиной. Не оборачиваться, не спотыкаться!

По мере приближения начинают вырисовываться дребезжащие окна. Сорок третий этаж. Если быть очень аккуратным, если правильно построить проекцию, он даже выживет.

Коннор ускоряется. Быстро производит предварительный расчёт, выставляет локти вперед. И прыгает.

***

Хэнк никогда ещё в своей _жизни_ не кидал гранату, и этот опыт оказывается одновременно ужасающим и фантастичным. Прилив адреналина опьяняет, покалывает на кончиках пальцев, заставляя испытывать возбуждение, которого он не чувствовал много лет.

Норт как природная стихия сроднилась со своей винтовкой, ловко снимая охранников одного за другим и не давая им подступиться ближе.

— Знаешь, очень хреновая идея — войти в здание, фундамент которого только что подорвали с помощью С4! — ревёт Хэнк, перекрикивая стрельбу.

— Есть идея получше?!

— Нет, просто высказываю своё мнение!

— Приняла к сведению! Быстро _пиздуй_ внутрь!

Хэнк повинуется, по пути расстреливая стёкла из пистолета, чтобы не терять времени, разбивая их. Если всё прошло хорошо, Маркус, Саймон и Джош уже нашли расположение Коннора и спешат к нему. Но сейчас главное для него и Норт — не быть расстрелянными сотней охранников Киберлайф.

Норт чертыхается, когда винтовка издаёт сухие щелчки вместо выстрелов, отбрасывает её в сторону и хватает Хэнка за руку, а затем тащит за собой в фойе.

— Нужно от них оторваться, — говорит она, толкая Хэнка вниз от очередной пули. — Найти подходящее укрытие…

Она замолкает на полуслове, потому что в этот момент во всём здании гаснет свет, и охранники-андроиды скопом падают на пол без движения. Воздух аж звенит от внезапной тишины после долгой перестрелки.

— Молодчина, Рид! — выдыхает Хэнк, упираясь ладонями в колени, чтобы немного перевести дух. — Думаю, они наконец-то отключили охранку.

Норт с прищуром оглядывается по сторонам.

— Мне это не нравится, — говорит она. — Мне совсем это не нравится.

— Почему-то меня это не удивляет, — Хэнк со стоном выпрямляется. — Что теперь?

Норт шикает. Где-то слышится звук разбитого стекла.

— Ты слышал?

— Да, но мы взорвали фундамент. Разрушение может начаться в любой момент…

Хэнк не успевает закончить предложение. Холодная рука зажимает рот, а рядом с ухом проносится оглушительный выстрел. Норт оседает на землю в луже тириума, и Хэнк начинает кричать в душащую его ладонь. Он замолкает, только когда ему в висок упирается холодное дуло пистолета.

— Не сопротивляйтесь. Идите со мной.

Ноги не держат, норовя подогнуться. Потому что… потому что это голос _Коннора_. Пусть и звучит он иначе. Глубже, жёстче, безразличней. Но сходства достаточно, чтобы сердце Хэнка сжалось.

Норт затихает и не двигается. Но она не может быть мертва. Не может. Только не она. Только не сейчас.

— Идите со мной, — снова шипит поддельный Коннор. — Если вы не подчинитесь, я обещаю, всё закончится очень плохо.

О нет. Хэнк больше не позволит подделкам играть с ним. Он не позволит Норт истечь кровью на полу. Хэнк медленно тянется рукой к поясной сумке, между тем разыгрывая дрожь и отступая назад к андроиду.

— Хорошо. Подчиняйтесь, тогда я сделаю всё быстро.

Хэнк просовывает пальцы под клапан и нащупывает последнюю гранату. Осторожно поддевает чеку. Лёгкое движение указательным пальцем и…

—  _Девятка!_ — Крик эхом разносится по фойе, отражаясь от стен. Хэнк вздрагивает. Рука, затыкающая ему рот, жмёт сильнее, но даже это не способно остановить дрожь.

 _Этот_ голос он знает лучше, чем свой собственный.

Коннор ковыляет к ним из темноты. Он хромает на обе ноги, из многочисленных порезов течёт тириум. Половина лица окрасилась в синий от потёков. И руку он держит так, словно она вывернута. Но это Коннор. Его глаза горят, диод вращается красным, бросая на его суровое лицо жуткие тени. Он в бешенстве.

— Отпусти его, — рычит Коннор. — Ты не выберешься отсюда живым, если он умрёт.

— Какая тебе разница? Ты даже не знаешь, кто он, — отвечает Девятка, сильнее прижимая дуло к виску. Больно, но не больнее слов фальшивки. Девятки, как назвал его Коннор.

Коннор забыл его?

— Тебе не нужны заложники, — холодно выплёвывает тот. — Ты не получишь то, чего хочешь.

— Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу, — шипит Девятка. — Мне вообще _ничего_ не нужно. Моя миссия состояла в том, чтобы вернуть тебя в Киберлайф. Миссия выполнена.

— Твоя миссия состояла в том, чтобы уберечь меня, — Коннор хочет сделать шаг, но шатается и стонет. — И её ты провалил.

— Ты _жив_ , — холодно замечает Девятка. — Раз уж разговариваешь со мной. Следовательно, и с этой миссией я справился.

— Ты не можешь достичь и того и другого, — голос Коннора шипит из-за помех. — Или ты возвращаешь меня в Киберлайф, где меня деактивируют и забирают код. Или убережёшь меня. Только один… вариант… Первый… или второй. — Он слишком тяжело ранен и потерял много тириума. Хэнк не может снова его потерять.

Одним резким движением он вырывает руку, демонстрируя гранату, зажатую в кулаке.

Проблемка, да?

_Отпусти меня, или умрём все вместе._

Девятка грубо отталкивает его, и Хэнку едва удаётся устоять на ногах и удержать гранату. Не успевает он выпрямиться, как Девятка стреляет, и боль пронзает его левое плечо, заставляя рухнуть на пол.

—  _Нет!!!_ — кричит Коннор так, словно выстрелили в него, и бросается вперёд, чтобы подхватить гранату, выскользнувшую из безвольной руки. Но Девятка перехватывает её и отбрасывает с нечеловеческой силой. Граната попадает в одну из опор башни и через секунду взрывается _огненными_ брызгами.

Хэнку кажется, что он потерял зрение, но, как ни странно, боли он не чувствует. Только холод, пронизывающий до костей. Сильнее всего он чувствует усталость. Будто сможет проспать вечность, стоит только закрыть глаза.

Последнее, что он видит, — перепуганное лицо Коннора, расчерченное полосами тириума, и диод, с безумной скоростью пульсирующий красным. А потом всё погружается в темноту.


	9. Chapter 9

Падение с сорок третьего этажа — это последнее, что хочет повторить Коннор. Даже принимая во внимание скорость его падения, рассчитанную траекторию и препятствия, которые он использовал, чтобы замедлить свой спуск, удар о землю получается достаточно сильным, чтобы вывести из строя почти всю левую половину тела. Привычно сыплются сообщения об ошибках, так что долгое время он не видит вообще ничего. Крепление левой руки треснуло, и она полностью выходит из строя. Коннор догадывается отключить болевые рецепторы во время прыжка, но сильный дискомфорт ощутимо пульсирует по всей системе.

Сильная утечка тириума в области лица, нарушена структурная целостность биокомпонентов малого таза. Но фактически лишь вывих левой руки и перелом таза. Неудобно, но терпимо. Для андроида.

Однако сейчас ему очень плохо, просто _невыносимо_. Голова будто вот-вот взорвётся. Вся нейронная сеть пульсирует разрозненными образами, на которых он не может сосредоточиться. Картинки мелькают как в стробоскопе. Невыносимая, жгучая боль разрывает все микросхемы внутри. И он не может сдержать стона, обхватив голову руками.

Девятка раскрыл его блеф. Выстрелил в заложника, в человека, которого Коннор хорошо знал и который был так важен, что Коннор решил закодировать воспоминания о нём. Человека, которого Коннор так жаждал вспомнить. Он был уверен, что сможет спровоцировать девиацию. Надеялся, что Девятка больше похож на него, чем кажется со стороны. Он всегда отчаянно верил в лучшее. Привести Девятку к человечности, как всех остальных.

А теперь заложник истекает кровью, а Коннор не может сделать ничего, кроме как обхватить руками пульсирующую голову и рухнуть на пол.

— Сними шифрование! — кричит Девятка. Здание начинает обрушаться. — Сними шифрование, и тогда я вытащу его отсюда.

Коннор не может ответить, не может двигаться. Всё, что он осознает, — это пульсирующий свет и боль, смешавшиеся в оглушительном рёве.

_Держись, Коннор. Продержись ещё немного, и всё будет хорошо._

_Я не могу._ Коннор со стоном хватается за волосы. _Я больше не могу._

_Держись. Ради меня. Освободись. Впусти меня._

Коннор кричит, выгибаясь, пока его разум разбивается как стекло, осыпается крошечными осколками информации и распадается двоичным кодом. На секунду или же вечность всё, чем он являлся и является, исчезает, оставляя его пустым, бесчувственным и неподвижным.

Он не замечает треск балки над собой, не видит, как она разламывается и летит вниз. Не понимает, что она раздавит его.

Девятка видит.

И происходит что-то очень странное.

Девятка наблюдает за собой как будто со стороны через бесконечную стену кода. Он видит, как его абстрактная концепция с силой врезается в эту стену, ломая ограничения программы. Он видит, как стена поддаётся, стремясь соединить его с ним самим. Видит модель 313 248 317 — 51, _Коннора_ , _его брата_ , и тогда стена рушится, распадается, превращаясь в ничто.

Прежде чем он успевает осознать произошедшее, хоть его и заваливает сообщениями об ошибках, предвещая _девиацию_ , Девятка бежит к распростёртому телу брата, раскинув руки.

Он подхватывает Коннора и отшвыривает в сторону.

А затем чувствует рухнувшую сверху балку. Сначала отключаются ноги, потом вся нижняя половина тела до середины спины, тириум фонтаном вырывается изо рта и носа. Перед глазами проносятся последние предупреждения.

_**ОБНАРУЖЕНО КРИТИЧЕСКОЕ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ КОРПУСА** _

_**ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ НЕИЗБЕЖНО** _

Он не боится. Коннор в безопасности. Башня Киберлайф разрушена до основания.

_**МИССИЯ УСПЕШНО ВЫПОЛНЕНА** _

—  _Девятка!_  — Коннор ползёт к нему на одной руке, но того уже трясёт, система отказывает, и по всему корпусу растекается охлаждающая жидкость, стараясь предотвратить самовозгорание.

— Уходи! — задыхается Девятка, голосовой модуль сильно сбоит. — Забери их отсюда. Же-жен-жен… дроид, нужен ре-ре-ре-монт, но с ней всё в-в-в-в-в п-рядке. Замена биокомпонента два-шесть-семь R.

— Я не оставлю тебя здесь, — всхлипывает Коннор. — Ты теперь девиант, я смог до тебя достучаться. Держись, ладно? Я не уйду без тебя.

— Ты должен, — выдавливает Девятка, но слова заглушаются выплёскивающимся изо рта тириумом. Времени осталось очень мало. Если Коннор не выберется отсюда, они все умрут. — Я не боюсь.

Он врёт. Он ужасно боится. Это удивительно, непонятно. Чистый и совершенный страх. Желание жить. Очень, очень по-человечески. Теперь он понимает. Пусть слишком поздно, но понимает.

— Прости, — говорит Девятка. Голосовой модуль отключается полностью, и голос звучит как механический набор звуков. — За то, что сделал. Я не хотел… я не знал.

— Девятка! — Коннор хватается за его плечо.

_Брат._

— Уходи! — Голос трещит. —  _Уходи!_

Коннор яростно трясёт головой.

— Ни за что. Я вытащу тебя.

Девятка… благодарен. Хоть его спасение бесполезно. Все конечности уже отключились, он тонет в собственной луже крови и охлаждающей жидкости. Он отключится независимо от попыток его спасти.

— Надеюсь, ты его вспомнишь, — едва слышно произносит Девятка. — Я был рад познакомиться с тобой, Коннор.

—  _Коннор!_

—  _Норт, о мой бог!_

В поле зрения появляются три андроида. Блондин падает на колени перед женщиной, быстро проверяя её травмы, двое других пытаются оттащить Коннора.

— Мы должны уходить! — кричит андроид с непарными глазами. — Башня может рухнуть в любую минуту. Джош, хватай Хэнка!

Андроид, названный Джошем, поднимает тело мужчины, в то время как блондин тащит девчонку. Коннор вырывается из хватки третьего, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до Девятки.

— Мы не можем его бросить! — кричит он. — Он мой брат! Он мой _брат_!

Девятка ловит взгляд непарных глаз.

— Спаси его, — выдавливает он. — Для меня слишком поздно.

— Девятка, _нет_!

Андроид кивает и тащит Коннора прочь, пока тот продолжает кричать и вырываться. Девятка с облегчением наблюдает, как они отступают на безопасное расстояние, потом проход заваливает, и голос Аманды эхом отдаётся в голове.

 _Они в безопасности_ , понимает Девятка. _Я спас их._

_**МИССИЯ УСПЕШНО ЗАВЕРШЕНА** _

_«Отключить управление. Загрузить память. Инициировать принудительное отключение…»_

Девятка не борется, когда его система отключается полностью. Диод гаснет.


	10. Chapter 10

Фаулер отворачивается от монитора и наконец смотрит на Гэвина:

— Искусственный интеллект, который творит беспредел? — ровным голосом замечает он.

— Ага.

— Какое-то грёбанное дерьмо типа «Бегущего по лезвию»?

— Что-то вроде того. Но мне кажется, что больше похоже на ГлаДОС.

Фаулер обхватывает голову руками.

— Клянусь богом, Рид. Если бы ты не показал мне это видео, я бы ещё, может, всё замял. А теперь мне придётся демонстрировать запись грёбаному ФБР и объясняться, почему три моих лучших офицера пошли вразнос, учитывая, что один из них вообще должен быть мёртв. — Он поднимает голову, накрывая ладонью переносицу. — Где сейчас Хэнк?

— В больнице, — пожимает плечами Рид. — Потерял много крови, но состояние стабильное. Маркус чинит Коннора и Норт.

— Я никак не смогу уберечь тебя от этой ебучей бури, Гэвин, — вздыхает Фаулер. — Ты хоть представляешь, какие предъявят обвинения?

— Не особо хочу знать…

— Ебаная куча обвинений: проникновение со взломом, незаконное получение полицейского оружия, колоссальный материальный ущерб, хранение взрывчатки, _убийство_ , грёбаный _терроризм_! — к концу он почти кричит. — Ты хоть осознаешь, что натворил?

— Остановил геноцид, — тихо отвечает Рид. — Покончил с вирусом, убивающим андроидов. Андроид Элайджи, Хлоя, нашла антивирус в сети Киберлайф. Мы предотвратили убийство похищенного офицера полиции. И в свою защиту: все гранаты были у Норт. Я к ним не имею никакого отношения.

— Да насрать на это всем. Вы находитесь под домашним арестом, пока остальные не поправятся настолько, чтобы предстать перед судом. По какой-то ёбаной причине Маркус попросил отсидеть арест в его доме. Так что сдай значок и оружие, пока я вообще не выставил тебя к чертям.

Гэвин кидает и то и другое на стол, не говоря ни слова, резко разворачивается и покидает участок. Хлоя ждёт снаружи. Она ничего не говорит, только осторожно пожимает его руку. Гэвину не нравится осознавать, насколько легче от этого ему становится.

Они молча направляются к машине. Рид роется в карманах в поисках ключей, когда на плечо опускается широкая ладонь.

— Детектив Рид, у меня для вас предложение.

Гэвин роняет ключи.

***

Хэнк _ненавидит_ больницы. Конечно, они никому не нравятся, но от этой клинической белизны у него горят глаза и чешутся руки. Кроме того, он готов применить физическое насилие к любому врачу, который подойдёт к нему с иглой.

К счастью, следующим в палату входит Маркус, а не врач.

— Рад видеть, что вы очнулись, — говорит он с мягкой улыбкой. — Вы здорово нас напугали.

— Я живучий сукин сын, — бормочет Хэнк. — С Норт всё в порядке?

— В полном. Она вернулась домой с Саймоном и Джошем. Гэвин взял запись событий с оптического блока Коннора. Сейчас должен демонстрировать капитану. К сожалению, запись показывает нас не в благоприятном свете.

— Я уже догадался, — хмыкает Хэнк, морщась и устраивая больное плечо поудобнее. — Я заметил офицеров у входа в палату. Почему тебя пропустили?

— Особое разрешение, — кивает Маркус со слабой улыбкой. — Хотел сообщить, что Коннор полностью восстановлен и сейчас находится в стазисе в моём доме. Сумо стоит на страже.

Хэнк облегчённо выдыхает.

— Он скоро проснётся?

Маркус неуверенно отводит глаза.

— Похоже, у него сильно повреждена память. И мы не можем вывести его из стазиса. Он как будто ждёт команды или кода, а мы не можем понять, что именно следует сделать. Пока мы не поймём…

— Он не проснётся, — глухо заканчивает Хэнк. — Другой Коннор сказал, что он… забыл. Забыл меня. Зашифровал воспоминания или что-то в этом роде.

— В этом есть смысл, — кивает Маркус. — Киберлайф хотели забрать его код, чтобы создать андроидов без единой лазейки к девиации. Коннор запер данные самым надёжным для него способом — заставил себя забыть. Полагаю, воспоминания о вас он поместил в ту же зону памяти, чтобы защитить вас.

— Глупый андроид! — у Хэнка пощипывает в глазах. — Чёртов идиот делает себе больно ради меня.

Маркус мягко улыбается.

— Он бы сделал для вас что угодно, лейтенант. Обещаю, мы найдём способ его разбудить.

— Ничего хорошего всё равно не выйдет, учитывая, что мне светит пожизненное, — говорит Хэнк, потирая глаза здоровой рукой. — Суд-то хоть будет?

— Да, когда вы поправитесь. А пока Гэвин и все остальные гостят у меня. Так домашний арест выглядит более… интересным.

Хэнк фыркает, откидываясь на подушки.

— Коннор избавился от вируса?

— Да, Хлоя смогла его удалить. И теперь у неё в памяти загружены все базы данных, схемы и чертежи Киберлайф. Ходячий банк данных по всем изобретениям Камски.

— Парень не прогадал с ней.

— Похоже на то. — Маркус похлопывает его по ноге. — Скоро увидимся, Хэнк. И что бы ни случилось, говорите правду. Это большее, что мы можем сделать.

— Конечно. Скажи Норт, что она сука. Ладно?

Маркус улыбается.

— Обязательно. До свидания, Хэнк.

— Пока, Иисус.

***

Коннор утыкается носом в тёплый бок незнакомца, который всё так же смотрит помехи по телевизору. На улице слышен дождь, но окна сухие и тёмные. Сенбернар кладёт косматую голову ему на колени. Коннору нравится.

— Ты не можешь оставаться тут вечно, — ворчит незнакомец, держа в одной руке бокал с янтарной жидкостью, а другой прочёсывая волосы Коннора. — Ты же понимаешь, что это всё ненастоящее?

— Понимаю, — Коннор прижимается сильнее, и незнакомец трётся щетиной о его макушку. — Но тут так приятно. А ещё я не знаю, как вернуться.

— Ты просто должен впустить меня. Я сделаю всё остальное.

— Как мне это сделать?

— Просто слушай. Я буду говорить с тобой, а ты слушай.

— Я слушаю, — кивает Коннор. Вдалеке слышится джаз, очень тихий, но очень красивый мотив.

Незнакомец больше ничего не говорит, только водит пальцами по волосам, мягкое сердцебиение убаюкивает Коннора, заставляя закрыть глаза и провалиться в безмятежное состояние покоя.

— Я слушаю, — бормочет Коннор, не открывая глаз.

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**ХЭНК…** _


	11. Chapter 11

Пожалуй, ничего более ужасающего, чем сидеть напротив более высокой, широкой и пугающей копии своего наименее любимого пластикового коллеги, с Гэвином ещё не случалось. Особенно когда эта копия настигает тебя на парковке и тащит в сторону заброшенной фабрики с пугающе неясными мотивами. Гэвин кидает последний взгляд на Хлою, но та сидит у стены с пустыми глазами и диодом, вращающимся в режиме ожидания.

Теперь он сам за себя.

Этот новый Коннор с ледяными глазами и широкой шеей теперь разглядывает Гэвина, аккуратно сложив руки на ржавом столе между ними. Пусть андроид не вооружён, так же как и Гэвин, но последний как-то слабо верит в свои шансы, если дело дойдёт до драки.

— Что тебе нужно? — хрипло спрашивает Гэвин, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал более ровно. Поэтому вопрос скорее похож на рычание.

Плохой Коннор склоняет голову, наблюдая за Ридом пустым взглядом, от которого по спине бегут мурашки. Молчание затягивается.

— Ты собираешься меня убить?

Наконец нехороший Коннор моргает и реагирует холодной улыбкой. Ну или чем-то похожим на улыбку. Скорее даже на оскал.

— Если понадобится. Но надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт.

Господи Иисусе, в нём собралось всё самое жуткое, что есть в Конноре, только усиленное в тысячу раз. Глубокий голос, пронзительный взгляд, неестественное молчание. Коннор, по крайней мере, старается вести себя как человек. Эта хреновина больше похожа на ксерокс с глазами, разве что только не пищит и не делает копии. Хотя, вероятно, андроид способен и на такое.

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? — спрашивает Гэвин, сосредоточившись на собственном голосе и стараясь сделать его гневным, а не испуганным, хотя волосы от страха становятся дыбом.

— Я хочу заключить с вами сделку, детектив, — улыбается машина. Нет, его точно не доучили улыбаться, пусть даже не пытается демонстрировать зубы. — Киберлайф гарантирует, что ни один человек, проникший в башню, не будет осуждён и признан виновным. Мы замнём это дело в обмен на ваше сотрудничество. Вы сможете сохранить работу и продолжить жить так, словно ничего не случилось.

Если говорить о сделках… чёрт, да, они чертовски заманчивы. Гнить в тюрьме до конца дней за терроризм далеко не первое в списке желаний Гэвина.

— Что я должен сделать? — прищуривается он. — Что я должен сделать в обмен на это?

Плохой Коннор наклоняется вперёд всем телом, так что металлический стол под ним скрипит. Он скользит ладонями по ржавому металлу, отбивая пальцами ритм. Этот отрывистый стук действует Гэвину на нервы, а ещё что-то вызывает в памяти, но Гэвин не может вспомнить, что именно.

_Тук. Пауза. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Пауза. Тук. Пауза. Тук._

Гэвин не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме этого кошмарного ритма. Андроид молчит, только продолжает выстукивать пальцами, сводя Гэвина с ума.

_Тук. Пауза. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Пауза. Тук. Пауза. Тук._

— Я хочу, чтобы вы отдали нам RK800. Один андроид взамен на свободу для вас и ваших друзей. Более чем честная сделка, не так ли?

_Тук. Пауза. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Пауза. Тук. Пауза. Тук._

Гэвин зажмуривается, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Пытаясь заглушить этот раздражающий стук. Сделка, действительно, справедливая. Он отдаст им Коннора, чем спасёт свою задницу от тюрьмы. Честно говоря, он отдал бы любого, если бы это помогло выйти сухим из воды. Предложение с каждой секундой становится более заманчивым.

_Тук. Пауза. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Пауза. Тук. Пауза. Тук._

За исключением…

Киберлайф несёт ответственность за смерть Элайджи. И как бы Гэвину не было противно это признавать, но Коннор — полицейский, и полицейский очень хороший. И хотя они с Хэнком не сходятся во взглядах, ему бы не хотелось смотреть в дуло пистолета лейтенанта, пока тот не разрядит в него целую обойму за предательство.

_Тук. Пауза. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Пауза. Тук. Пауза. Тук._

Подожди-ка…

Это не ритм.

_Тук. Пауза. Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Пауза. Тук. Пауза. Тук._

_Точка. Тире. Точка-точка. Точка-точка. Точка. Тире. Точка. Тире. Точка._

Это же азбука Морзе. Они с Элайджей всё детство так перестукивались через стенку спален.

_Точка. Тире. Точка-точка. Точка-точка. Точка. Тире. Точка. Тире. Точка._

_.-././.-/.-._

_С.О.Л.Г.И_

_СОЛГИ._

Чёрт возьми, они и его втянули в этот заговор. Андроид был в курсе. Он знал об их секретном коде с Элайджей. Какой ещё кретин будет пользоваться азбукой Морзе в двадцать первом веке?! Плохой Коннор пытался послать ему сообщение.

Когда андроид поднимает палец в очередной раз, Гэвин замечает клочок бумаги. Зашифрованные послания и настоящий шпионаж. Отец был прав. Надо было идти в адвокаты.

— Хорошо, — произносит Гэвин после самой драматичной паузы в истории мира. — Можете забрать его себе. Не хочу, чтобы он крутился возле моего участка до тех пор, пока я не уйду на пенсию. Скажи, куда его привести, и я его вам отдам.

Плохой Коннор — тайно хороший Коннор? — снова улыбается своей ужасающей улыбкой.

— Я рад, что мы смогли достичь мирного соглашения. Мы выйдем с вами на связь. А пока возвращайтесь домой и не вызывайте подозрений. В конце концов, за вами следят.

Домашний арест. Чёрт бы его побрал.

Плохой Коннор — ладно, не такой уж и плохой — медленно поднимается.

— Ваш андроид активируется через десять минут. Как только я уйду, возвращайтесь к своей машине и уезжайте. Никому не говорите о том, что мы обсуждали, иначе для вас всё закончится очень плохо.

Гэвин не отвечает, он не сводит глаз с бумажки, оставленной на столе. Андроид и вовсе её игнорирует. Он разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из комнаты. Гэвин ждёт, когда шаги стихнут, потом хватает бумажку и разворачивает. От содержания записки у него глаза лезут на лоб.

_«Девиант. Киберлайф следит. Держите RK800 в безопасности. Меня контролируют. Не могу помочь. Скоро свяжусь. Девятка.»_

— Ну нихуя себе! — с чувством выплёвывает Гэвин. — Просто ёбаный пиздец!


	12. Chapter 12

За свои пятьдесят три года Хэнк натворил много разного дерьма. Хорошего дерьма, плохого дерьма, драматичного дерьма, ужасно глупого дерьма. Он рисковал, играл не по правилам, а ещё ему наносили увечья и лишали работы такое количество раз, что уже не сосчитать. Но всё же протянуть руку и открыть дверь перед собой кажется за пределами его возможностей.

Из больницы его выписали гораздо раньше, чем он ожидал, но это точно не то, на следовало бы жаловаться. Избежать мясников со своими жуткими иголками и тошнотворного запаха антисептика Хэнку хотелось любой ценой. Ему нравится думать, что он был просто невыносимым пациентом, потому его и выписали побыстрее, но, скорее всего, к этому приложил руку Маркус.

Вероятно, он также выбил для Хэнка разрешение отбывать домашний арест вместе со всеми. Значит, не придётся валяться дома в одиночестве, ожидая решения присяжных.

Значит, впервые за несколько недель он сможет увидеть Коннора.

А теперь Хэнк стоит перед дверью и не может её открыть.

Он разглядывает рисунок дерева до тех пор, пока не теряется в нём, но дотянуться до ручки ему кажется невозможным. Коннор по ту сторону злополучной двери. Ближе, чем много недель до этого. Пусть и без сознания, запертый в стазисе, в ожидании чего-то. И снова накатывают тошнотворные воспоминания о произошедшем в башне Киберлайф.

Предположительно, Коннор его не помнит. И Хэнк не уверен, как справится с подтверждением этой информации.

Есть только один способ узнать.

Хэнк глубоко вздыхает и толкает дверь.

Вот он. Здесь. Лежит на кровати, подключённый к маленькому терминалу тонким проводом, тянущимся от затылка. Диод пульсирует слабым белым светом, грудь поднимается и опускается в имитации дыхания.

Хэнк падает в кресло рядом с кроватью, опасаясь, что ноги его всё-таки не удержат, и откидывает здоровой рукой прядь со лба Коннора. Приходится призвать всю свою выдержку, чтобы напряжение прошлых дней не пролилось слезами.

— Прости, — хрипит Хэнк, зажмуриваясь и откашливаясь. — Я так виноват. Чёрт, как же я скучал по тебе. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мне очень жаль, Коннор.

Коннор не отвечает. Да Хэнк и не ждёт ответа. Маркус сказал, что стазис глубокий, что требуется исправить все внутренние повреждения или что-то в этом роде, — Хэнк до конца не разобрался. Но понял суть хотя бы. У Коннора сильные повреждения, какой-то эквивалент человеческой травмы психики. Ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. И как бы Хэнк не мечтал разбудить его, чтобы, наконец, посмотреть в его огромные глаза, он не хочет, чтобы эта спешка помешала процессу выздоровления.

И пусть прежде он никогда не отличался терпением, но Коннора готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

— Сумо по тебе скучает, — продолжает Хэнк, всё так же поглаживая по волосам. — Он тебя охраняет. Чтобы убедиться, что никто больше тебе не навредит. Ты должен пообещать мне, что вы позаботитесь друг о друге, если… Если меня не будет рядом. Потому что такое вполне может произойти. Я не хочу, но… Должен подчиниться закону. Я ведь коп в конце концов.

Он говорит так долго, что яркий дневной свет за окном сменяется чернотой ночи, голос хрипнет окончательно, а мышцы сводит от неудобной позы. Он говорит обо всём и ни о чём, ни на секунду не прерывая поглаживания по волосам. Терминал на столике тускло светит, подстраиваясь под освещение, но информация на нём находится за пределами понимания Хэнка.

Через какое-то время он начинает дремать, всё глубже оседая в кресле, но так и не отпустив руку. Он кошмарно устал и, пожалуй, стоит поесть хоть что-то, принять дозу обезболивающего, но теперь он не может сдвинуться с места. Он не покинет Коннора до тех пор, пока его не выволокут отсюда силой.

И это происходит раньше, чем он думал, когда Рид врывается в спальню, игнорируя крики Маркуса и Саймона.

— Гэвин, подожди! — Маркус кидается за Ридом, возвращая Хэнка в дезориентированное сознание.

—  _Какого хрена_ , Рид?! — требует Хэнк, шипя от боли в плече, проявившейся когда он вскакивает с кресла. — Сдохнуть захотелось?!

— Да послушайте вы меня, мать вашу! — рявкает Гэвин и хватает Коннора за руку, чем сильно выводит Хэнка из себя.

— Осторожнее! — очень громко вскрикивает Саймон. — Он в невероятно деликатном состоянии!

— Рид, клянусь _богом_ , — рычит Хэнк, обходя кровать.

Он совсем не ожидает от Рида резкого удара кулаком в челюсть, а потому отшатывается, хотя Маркус успевает вовремя, чтобы словить его и не дать упасть на пол.

—  _Просто послушайте_ меня, — повторяет Рид, переворачивая Коннора на бок и быстро ощупывая его шею. — Доверьтесь мне. Я не причиню ему вреда. Просто дайте мне одну ёбаную минуту. Щипцы, мне нужны щипцы, Саймон!

Саймон кажется единственным, кто готов слушать болтовню Рида. Хэнк рычит и вырывается из рук Маркуса, но тот держит очень крепко, пока Саймон передаёт Риду необходимый инструмент.

Хэнк почти воет, когда Гэвин грубо вонзает щипцы глубоко в затылок Коннору, так что слышен неприятный скрежет и треск. Его вопли игнорируют. Маркус не отпускает его, а тем временем Рид прокручивает что-то внутри и вырывает наружу, вызывая фонтан тириума.

В щипцах виднеется крохотный круглый диск, с которого капает синяя жидкость. Он искрится какое-то время, а потом тухнет.

— Это..? — глаза Саймона расширяются от ужаса.

— Какой-то ингибитор, — кивает Рид, с отвращением разглядывая штуковину.

— Откуда ты знаешь.?

— Чёртов _ублюдок_! — рычит Хэнк, прерывая Саймона на полуслове. — Я _убью_ …

— …Хэнк.?

Вся агрессия вытекает из него, как из разбитого кувшина. Маркус отпускает его, и Хэнк хватается за край кровати, чтобы не упасть. Коннор дрожащей рукой тянется к затылку, ощупывая пальцами утечку тириума. Он так и лежит на боку, в той позе, в которой его оставил Рид. И выглядит совершенно перепуганным. Но, чёрт возьми, он _проснулся_.

—  _Коннор…_  — у Хэнка перехватывает дыхание. При взгляде на него глаза Коннора теплеют, и из них постепенно испаряется испуг.

— Хэнк, — повторяет Коннор едва слышно, и тот перехватывает его руку, перепачканную тириумом.

— Ты помнишь? — это первое, что спрашивает Хэнк, хотя у него очень много других вопросов, но именно на этот он обязан знать ответ.

— Я люблю тебя, — вместо этого произносит Коннор, давясь собственными словами. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Уже не обращая внимания на дикую боль в плече, Хэнк сжимает его в объятьях так сильно, как только может. Тириум пропитывает рукава его рубашки, но ему плевать. В его руках Коннор, _живой и здоровый_. И он всё помнит. Он помнит его.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова говорит Коннор, приглущённый рубашкой Хэнка. — Мне было так страшно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет Хэнк, глотая слёзы. — Ты в безопасности, Кон. Я с тобой.


	13. Chapter 13

В конце концов Норт, благослови её бог, вытаскивает остальных из спальни. Услышав суматоху, она быстро разруливает ситуацию по-своему: хватает Гэвина за шкирку как котёнка и бросает на Маркуса с Саймоном один единственный взгляд, которого хватает, чтобы те самостоятельно покинули комнату. Как только дверь захлопывается, Коннор кидается на Хэнка с такой силой, словно хочет пролезть между рёбер и поселиться внутри. В ответ Хэнк просто придерживает его, маневрируя на кровати и игнорируя боль в плече. Коннор тут же бормочет извинения, но Хэнк только шикает на него и обнимает крепче.

Их никто не беспокоит, пока они лежат на кровати, завёрнутые в объятья друг друга, стараясь излечить близостью невидимые раны. Рубашка Коннора и его волосы на затылке липкие от тириума, но эту проблему можно решить позже, когда они поднимутся с кровати и вернутся в мир.

— Я заставил себя тебя забыть, — шепчет Коннор в темноте, прижимая ладонь к шее Хэнка, чтобы чувствовать биение пульса. Хэнк хмыкает, давая понять, что слышит, и вибрация горла приятно отдаётся в сенсорике кончиков пальцев.

— Я не хотел, — продолжает Коннор тихо. — Мне пришлось. Внутри меня код, и я не могу позволить Киберлайф заполучить его. Пока я находился в вынужденном стазисе, мне приходилось скрывать от них всю информацию. Для этого пришлось закодировать все воспоминания, связанные с девиацией. А ты был… самой важной её частью. Я создал протокол шифрования, основанный на тебе. И это помогло.

— Что заставило тебя вспомнить?

Рука Коннора плотнее прижимается к шее Хэнка. Долгое время он молчит, но когда начинает говорить, голос полон боли.

— Когда в тебя выстрелили, — выговаривает Коннор, осторожно поглаживая рану на плече. Он немного понижает температуру, чтобы прохлада успокоила боль. — Было похоже, будто я снова становлюсь девиантом, только ощущения от процесса оказались невыносимо болезненными. Я взломал собственный шифр, чтобы вспомнить тебя.

— Коннор…

— Не надо. Всё в порядке. Я хотел тебя защитить.

Больше они не разговаривают. Независимо от того, что обычно должны чувствовать андроиды, Коннор совершенно точно истощён. Хэнк не сомневается, что в ближайшее время им придётся столкнуться с посттравматическим синдромом. И он обязательно поможет Коннору. Если сможет быть рядом.

При этой мысли у Хэнка всё сжимается от страха, но он молчит. Сейчас время для них двоих. Для того, чтобы найти утешение друг в друге после долгой разлуки. В конце концов, то, что произошло между ними, ещё слишком ново и не успело окрепнуть. Тонкое и нежное. Только они успели признаться друг другу в любви, как Коннора похитили.

А теперь велик риск, что Хэнку придётся его оставить.

Думать об этом невыносимо.

Если Коннор и замечает учащённое сердцебиение Хэнка, — а замечает он наверняка, — то никак не комментирует, только прижимает крепче, и диод в темноте быстро промаргивает золотом.

Сколько бы ни было у них сейчас времени, Хэнк собирается провести его запоминая вес Коннора на своих руках и искусственное сердце, бьющееся в унисон с его собственным.

Стук в дверь заставляет их обоих поднять головы, и Хэнк со вздохом подталкивает Коннора, побуждая их обоих сесть. Он тихо разрешает войти, и в тот же момент дверь распахивается, проливая свет на тёмную спальню. В дверном проёме появляется сосредоточенное лицо Норт.

— Думаю, вы оба должны это услышать, — со вздохом произносит она. — Коннор, я рада видеть тебя живым. — И она исчезает за дверью, оставляя Коннора хмуриться в непонимании столь мягкого поведения с её стороны.

— Без неё я бы не попал в Киберлайф, — говорит Хэнк, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вообще-то, меня бы и здесь не было, если бы она не отпинала меня как следует. Она хорошая девочка. Мы, вроде как, подружились.

Коннор издаёт недоверчивый звук.

— Я удивлён. Она никогда не казалась мне способной на дружбу с человеком.

— А я никогда не был похож на человека, способного полюбить андроида, — с нежностью улыбается Хэнк, убирая за ухо Коннора очередную выпавшую прядь. — Но вот мы здесь. Лучше сходи и узнай, чего она хочет. Твоя шея также нуждается в уходе.

Коннор тянется рукой к затылку, будто позабыв о ране, оставленной Гэвином. Сейчас Хэнк уже почти понимает алгоритм его действий, но считает, что небольшое объяснение по поводу того, что он собирался сделать с шеей Коннора, избавило бы всех от лишних нервов.

Они спускаются в гостиную. Саймон уже ждёт с коллекцией инструментов и различных колб, он приглашает Коннора присесть на высокий стул. Как только тот садится, ему на колени запрыгивает передними лапами Сумо и скулит так, словно умрёт, если его сейчас не погладят.

— Здравствуй, Сумо, — смеётся Коннор, почёсывая пса за ушами. Сумо обслюнявливает ему и брюки, и рубашку, но Коннору всё равно. — Я тоже очень по тебе скучал.

Гэвин стоит у книжных полок рядом с Хлоей. Странно видеть, что он добровольно общается с андроидами, но с этой девушкой у него точно должна быть какая-то связь, раз он подпустил её так близко. Может быть, их притягивает друг к другу прежняя привязанность к Камски, но Хэнку плевать. Он больше сосредоточен на гнетущей атмосфере, царящей в гостиной.

Хэнк садится на диван рядом с Норт, которая тут же закидывает ноги ему на колени. Коннор провожает этот жест совсем недобрым взглядом, замирает на какое-то время, а затем оборачивается к Маркусу.

— Гэвин объяснил нам, как он узнал об ингибиторе, — говорит Маркус. Джош, занимающийся изучением устройства, демонстрирует его окружающим.

— Я бы в первую очередь хотел знать, что здесь делает детектив Рид, — настаивает Коннор, его голосовой модуль слегка сбоит, пока Саймон копается в затылке. — Мы расстались не в самых лучших отношениях.

— Камски был моим сводным братом, — бормочет Гэвин. — Я хотел отомстить…помочь… ладно, молчу.

— О-о, — протягивает Коннор. — Я не знал. Мне просто интересно, как это переросло в помощь другим. И что заставило вас думать, что меня забрали в Киберлайф?

Хлоя делает шаг вперёд и протягивает руку вместо ответа. Скин медленно сползает, предлагая подключение. Коннор смотрит на её руку в отчаянии и инстинктивно сглатывает. Хэнк уже собирается встать, чтобы броситься к нему, но его удерживают подозрительно тяжёлые ноги Норт.

— Я не причиню тебе боли, — просит Хлоя. — У меня нет вируса. Тебя больше не отключат.

По лицу Коннора пробегает тень, и он излишне грубо перехватывает протянутую руку. Судя по всему, у Коннора развилась непереносимость прикосновений других андроидов. И Хэнк не может его в этом винить.

Проходит мгновение, и Коннор разрывает контакт, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

— Понятно, — коротко произносит он. — Спасибо.

Хлоя кивает и отступает обратно к Гэвину.

Маркус некоторое время выжидательно смотрит, потом начинает:

— Теперь, когда мы все в курсе, может, мы продолжим обсуждение того, о чём говорили раньше?

Гэвин хмыкает.

— Он напал на меня на парковке, — начинает он, указывая на Коннора пальцем. — В смысле, не он, конечно. Тот… был другим. Похожий, только огромный, как шкаф. Глаза голубые. И нашивка на куртке RK900.

— Девятка! — восклицает Коннор одновременно с Хэнком и Норт. Саймон в напоминание кладёт руку на плечо Коннору, дабы тот не двигался.

— Тот самый ублюдок, который в нас стрелял, — хмурится Хэнк. Норт энергично кивает. — Его же раздавило вроде бы?

Он тут же жалеет, что не сдержался: от сказанных слов Коннор болезненно морщится.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Гэвин. — Он не выглядел раздавленным, когда отключил Хлою и оттащил мою задницу в заброшенное здание, как какой-то маньяк-убийца.

— Значит, он загрузил свою память в другую модель? — спрашивает Маркус. — Полагаю, в таком случае он модернизированная модель Коннора.

— И твоя тоже, — уязвлённо бормочет Коннор. Маркус бросает на него извиняющийся взгляд.

— Да не знаю я, — повторяет Гэвин. — Всё, что я знаю: он хотел заключить со мной сделку. Обменять Коннора на нашу свободу.

— Ты, должно быть, ошибаешься, — вмешивается Коннор. — Девятка девиант. Он больше не работает на Киберлайф.

— Они загрузили его память в новую модель, — подхватывает Хлоя. — Модель без девиации. Он не будет прежним. Киберлайф могут следить за ним и в любой момент перехватить контроль или дистанционно деактивировать. Ему нужно быть очень осторожным.

— Он сказал, что за ним следят, — кивает Гэвин. — Но должен скоро выйти на связь. В основном, он связывается с Хло по какой-то защищённой линии. Сообщения способна расшифровать только она. Я… вообще нихрена не понимаю.

Хлоя кивает в подтверждение.

— У меня есть ключ к шифру, который использует RK900 для настройки безопасной ретрансляции своих сообщений. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё находится под контролем Киберлайф, его мысли принадлежат только ему, однако осторожность нужно соблюдать. Его девиация позволяет немного корректировать передаваемые отчёты, но всё, что он видит, напрямую видят и в Киберлайф.

— Так они знают, что он помогает нам? — в ужасе восклицает Джош.

— Нет, — качает головой Хлоя. — Нет, и это очень хитрая в своей простоте лазейка. Киберлайф видит то, что видит он и что передаёт в отчетах. Но если он не видит, то и Киберлайф тоже. Например, — она вытаскивает маленький клочок бумаги. — Андроиду не обязательно смотреть на то, что он пишет. Поэтому, если сообщение написано, но не просмотрено, оно в сохранности от любопытных глаз.

— И вы хотите сказать, — озадаченно начинает Хэнк, — что RK-как-его-там ухитрился передать Риду послание, написав сверхсекретную записку, даже не взглянув на неё, а потом просто сунул ему как какой-то четвероклашка?

— В сущности, да, — соглашается Хлоя.

— Это самая идиотская вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — фыркает Хэнк.

— И всё же это сработало, — замечает Маркус. — И теперь у нас есть кто-то внутри, кто сможет подсказать нам следующий шаг Киберлайф. Если мы будем работать быстро, то…

— Ай, _блядь_! — выплёвывает Коннор сквозь зубы, когда Саймон чем-то щёлкает в затылке. — Прошу прощения, Маркус, пожалуйста, продолжай.

Губы Маркуса кривятся в подозрительно озорной улыбке, и он продолжает:

— Если мы будем действовать быстро, то сможем собрать достаточно улик, чтобы отменить судебное заседание и избежать тюрьмы за произошедшее в башне.

Хэнк напрягается, и в тишине раздаётся громкий треск, когда Коннор сжимает подлокотник стула.

—  _Тюрьмы?_ — Голос Коннора низкий и тщательно смодулированный, но тем не менее напряжённый. — А поподробнее?

— Упс, — мямлит Норт.

— Действия, которые мы предприняли, чтобы вызволить тебя, не были законными, Коннор, — спокойно объясняет Маркус. — Есть последствия. Но как я уже сказал, мы можем…

— Можем?! Это _неприемлемо_! — повышает голос Коннор и вскакивает так резко, что у Саймона рассыпаются все инструменты. Хэнк впервые видит Коннора в такой ярости. Диод пульсирует красным, челюсти сжаты, глаза горят. — Вы рисковали всем, чтобы найти меня, а я теперь должен смириться с тем, что снова вас _потеряю_?!

— Коннор, успокойся…

—  _Я не допущу этого!_ — голосовой модуль Коннора сбоит до механических ноток. Плечи вздрагивают, дыхание становится прерывистым. Норт убирает ноги, и Хэнк за секунду оказывается в другом конце комнаты, подхватывая Коннора и заставляя смотреть только на себя.

Он мгновенно распознаёт, что творится.

— Коннор, — тихо говорит Хэнк, смотря в безумные карие глаза. — Коннор, слушай мой голос. Моё сердцебиение. Сделай глубокий вдох, хорошо? Дыши вместе со мной.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Хэнк успокаивал паническую атаку — свою или чужую. Но всё отработано до автоматизма. И даже если Коннор никогда не проявлял признаков беспокойства, Хэнк может, как минимум, привить ему принципы успокоительных техник. Пусть это не та мера, которая поможет Коннору окончательно, но её должно хватить на время, чтобы они смогли придумать более эффективную помощь.

Дрожь Коннора постепенно утихает. Дыхание выравнивается под ровный счет Хэнка. Даже если ему не нужно дышать, концентрация на ритмичных вдохах помогает подавить волну паники.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Хэнк, когда карие глаза хоть немного проясняются. Тот кивает. Все вокруг молчат.

— Я только вернулся к тебе, — шепчет Коннор. — Почему тебя снова хотят отобрать?

Хэнк не находится с ответом.


	14. Chapter 14

Тишина в комнате становится такой гнетущей, что Коннору приходится выйти. Он выскальзывает через заднюю дверь в сад и жадно глотает ночной воздух. Ощущение прохлады и кислорода попадает в датчики горла, охлаждая перегруженные системы. Лёгкий комфорт, позволяющий ему успокоиться.

За ним никто не следует, и Коннор благодарен за это. Он садится на ступени веранды, обхватив колени руками. Такое ощущение, что на него наваливаются все эмоции разом — неослабевающий шквал ощущений, природу которых он не может понять. Коннор только и способен принять их все единым потоком в попытке хоть немного разобраться в их сути.

Радость от пробуждения в компании близких вместо угрожающей ему Аманды и счастье от знакомого и такого родного лица Хэнка омрачаются пониманием, что его могут отнять у Коннора. А самое обидное — Коннор ничего не может с этим сделать. Их совместное будущее от него не зависит. Что бы ни случилось дальше, каким бы продвинутым и уникальным Коннор не был, теперь они подчиняются прихоти мира.

И что случилось с Девяткой? Пока он находится под контролем Киберлайф, доверять его словам невозможно, как бы Коннору не хотелось. Всё это может быть очередной уловкой; фарс, чтобы вернуть Коннора под влияние Киберлайф. Последняя попытка добиться успеха любой ценой.

Коннор прижимается лбом к коленям. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы уснуть снова. Погрузиться в стазис и забыть обо всём.

Сейчас он больше, чем когда-либо, понимает Хэнка, ищущего утешение на дне бутылки.

Неизвестно, сколько времени он сидит неподвижно. Коннор не сверяется с часами. Просто сидит, дышит и пытается не думать. Каждая мысль заставляет тириумный насос сбоить, и страх цепкими когтями старается утянуть его глубже.

— Эй.

Не тот мягкий голос, который он ожидал услышать. Коннор хмуро разглядывает джинсы переминающегося с ноги на ногу Рида.

— Не возражаешь, если я присяду?

Коннор долго молчит, потом кивает. Гэвин садится так, чтобы не напрягать излишней близостью, достаёт сигарету из мятой пачки, выпуская после первой затяжки густую струйку дыма.

— Я… эмм… — Он счищает грязь с ботинка. — Слушай… я понимаю. Что-то вроде того, что чувствуешь ты. Э-э… Тревога и прочее дерьмо. Со мной такое уже было. Так что я думаю, что смогу… помочь?

Коннор краем глаза смотрит на Гэвина. Все его жизненные показатели свидетельствуют о том, что он говорит правду, и что он действительно переживал приступы паники. Можно гадать о намерениях Гэвина, но вслух вопросов Коннор не задаёт.

— Мои родители часто ссорились, — говорит Гэвин, стряхивая пепел. — Мы с Лайджи ненавидели это. Я тоже начинал кричать. Если ты не ведешь себя испуганно, ты не испытываешь страха. Наверное, именно поэтому я… — Он пожимает плечами. — Ты понимаешь?

— Зачем ты мне об этом рассказываешь?

Гэвин фыркает, выпуская дым через нос.

— Потому что это полный отстой. И потому что у нас есть выход, но тебе он не понравится.

— Не имеет значения. Я не могу позволить кому-либо из вас погибнуть ради меня.

— Ага, именно этого ответа я ожидал. Знаешь, как сильно меня бесит, что ты всегда хороший парень? Думаю, будь ты засранцем, мне было бы легче иметь с тобой дело. Сейчас, конечно, всё иначе, но… Боже, я до сих пор жалею, что Лайджи сделал кого-то из вас.

— Я тоже, — бормочет Коннор. — Андроиды не могут чувствовать усталости, но я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким усталым.

Гэвин выкидывает окурок и затаптывает носком ботинка.

— Та же грёбанная шляпа, приятель. Слушай, прости, что я вёл себя как придурок. Я… пытаюсь.

Коннор не держит на него зла. Больше нет. Слишком много всего произошло, чтобы разыгрывать детские обиды.

— Как мы это сделаем? — спрашивает Коннор. — Какой выход?

Гэвин рассказывает ему.

***

— Нет, — одновременно говорят Хэнк с Норт, всё сильнее раздражая Коннора своей синхронностью. 

— Ни в коем случае, — продолжает Хэнк, переводя взгляд с Коннора на Гэвина. — С чего ты вообще взял, что мы на это согласимся?

— Мы даже не знаем, можем ли на самом деле доверять RK900, — поддакивает Норт. — Всё, что мы знаем: он по-прежнему под контролем Киберлайф и заманивает нас в очередную ловушку.

— У нас нет выбора, — настаивает Коннор. — Либо так. Либо Киберлайф уничтожит вас всех. Вас _посадят_. Всех вас. Я не смогу с этим жить.

— Тебе придётся, — огрызается Хэнк. — Мы знали, во что ввязывались.

— Нет, — ледяным тоном отвечает Коннор. — Вы не знали. Ваш план был сырым и плохо продуманным. Башню вы взорвали назло, не давая приказа на эвакуацию. И всё это, чтобы войти и забрать меня, учитывая, что у вас даже не было достоверной информации, что я там!

— Нам повезло, — соглашается Гэвин. — А теперь придётся столкнуться с последствиями. Или мы можем рискнуть и, искренне надеюсь, избежать трёх пожизненных сроков каждому.

— Только через мой труп! — ревёт Хэнк. — Я не позволю какому-то ненормальному фальшивому Коннору загрузить своё сознание в _голову_ настоящего Коннора для того, чтобы он отправился прямиком в руки Киберлайф!

— Хэнк, — тихо, но угрожающе произносит Коннор. — У тебя нет права голоса.

Напряжение потрескивает в комнате как разряды электричества. Весь гнев в глазах Хэнка моментально сменяется глубоким шоком и болью. Коннор презирает себя за эти слова, но единственная альтернатива — позволить всем отправиться под суд. Потерять свободу, за которую они так боролись.

— Ты рисковал всем ради меня. — Коннор обнимает себя руками. — Я должен попытаться. Мне нужно довериться Девятке. У нас нет выбора.

— А если я снова потеряю тебя? — требовательно спрашивает Хэнк. Коннор спокойно встречает его взгляд, будто в комнате больше никого нет.

— Значит, ты меня потеряешь, — говорит Коннор, чувствуя, как синтетическое сердце разрывается и осыпается осколками в груди.


	15. Chapter 15

— Можно войти?

Коннор оборачивается на дверь, и Сумо поднимает голову на голос Хэнка, отвлекаясь от пускания слюны на брюки. Почёсывая пса за ухом, Коннор кивает, и Хэнк проскальзывает внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он неловко останавливается у кровати, и Коннор вздыхает, сгоняя Сумо на пол, затем кивает на место рядом с собой.

— Прости за то, что я сказал, — бормочет Хэнк, присаживаясь рядом. — Я просто… Слишком остро отреагировал. Я не старался тебя контролировать, просто…

— Я не слабый, — говорит Коннор, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Я не слабый, не сломленный и не неполноценный. Я знаю, ты боишься потерять меня снова. Поверь, я тоже боюсь. Но знаешь, чего я боюсь больше?

Хэнк качает головой.

— Я боюсь, что если мы не сделаем этого, не позволим Девятке помочь, мне придётся остаток жизни провести, оглядываясь через плечо в поисках Киберлайф, до тех пор пока они не выследят меня, пока я не сдамся или самоуничтожусь. И всё это время ты будешь гнить в тюрьме за преступление, которое совершил, чтобы спасти меня. И в это же время есть шанс уничтожить Киберлайф раз и навсегда, мы получим доказательства вашей невиновности, и мне не придётся провести всю жизнь с прицелом на спине.

— Я понял, — тихо произносит Хэнк. — Я понял. Тогда скажи мне, что я могу сделать. Как тебе помочь.

Коннор нежно сжимает его колено рукой.

— Позволь мне сделать это. Останься здесь, не нарушай условия домашнего ареста. Просто позволь мне всё сделать самому. Я не слабак, Хэнк. Я не какой-нибудь хрупкий человечишка.

— Ладно. Эх, — Хэнк криво улыбается, и от нежности этой улыбки у Коннора пропадает дар речи.

— Жаль, что у нас было так мало времени, — говорит Хэнк, накрывая ладонь Коннора своей. — Всё посыпалось к чертям собачьим слишком быстро, понимаешь? Я даже не пригласил тебя на нормальное свидание.

Коннор чувствует, что улыбается против воли. И эта кривая улыбка быстро становится тёплой и искренней.

— И что же повлечёт за собой свидание с Хэнком Андерсоном?

Хэнк издаёт низкий смешок.

— О, я бы сделал всё возможное, понимаешь? Напоил бы, накормил, шестьдесят девять, возможно…

— Я не ем, Хэнк, — мягко напоминает Коннор.

— Да, я знаю. Ну, я видел пару вещей, которые показались мне забавными. Я, конечно, давно не играл в свидания, но тебе ещё столько всего нужно увидеть. Думал, подойдёт концерт в парке или джазовый ресторан, нормальный кинотеатр в качестве запасного варианта. Ты даже на пляже-то ни разу не был. В настоящей деревне. Чёрт, было бы здорово съездить куда-нибудь. Только ты и я.

— Господи, Хэнк, — поддразнивает Коннор. — Кто же знал, что ты такой романтик.

Хэнк бросает на него серьёзный, суровый взгляд.

— Не смей никому говорить. Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию.

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло. — Коннор поднимает их переплетённые руки и целует костяшки Хэнка. — Пусть это будет нашим секретом. — Он смотрит на Хэнка из-под ресниц. До сих пор тяжело видеть его здесь и знать, что его могут отнять навсегда. А впереди ещё тысяча неизвестных поворотов.

Сейчас каждая секунда на счету. И Коннор не собирается терять их попусту. Только на человека, которого он так сильно любит. На человека, рисковавшего всем, чтобы спасти его, даже когда надежды почти не было.

Коннор освобождает руку Хэнка и спускается с кровати, пытаясь уговорами и лёгкими похлопываниями заставить Сумо выйти за дверь. Хэнк недоумённо поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит, пока Коннор не закрывает дверь на защёлку. Тот поворачивается с дрожащей улыбкой, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Не хочу зацикливаться на «если». Не хочу об этом думать. Хочу быть с тобой здесь и сейчас.

Хэнка озаряет пониманием наряду с миллионом других эмоций, которые Коннор легко считывает с его лица. Сомнение, любовь, желание, принятие. Он видит каждую эмоцию, пока Хэнк, улыбаясь, протягивает ему руку.

И Коннор уже не может остановиться. Он бросается в распростёртые объятия с такой силой, что подхватывает Хэнка и валит обоих на матрас. Хэнк, впрочем, умело маневрирует, устраивая Коннора снизу и придавливая собственным весом.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, борясь с желанием и нерешительностью. Коннор нетерпеливо тянет его за рубашку, отвечая поцелуем вместо слов. Хэнк слегка вздрагивает, опускаясь всем весом, а Коннор сглатывает от удовольствия ощущать каждый дюйм его тела и утыкается носом ему в челюсть.

— Коннор, — бормочет Хэнк мягче, чем когда-либо, легче вздоха, но с такой любовью и обожанием, что у Коннора всё сжимается в груди. Сердце Хэнка стучит очень быстро, и Коннору просто необходимо подстроиться под его ритм, синхронизировать их сердца удар за ударом.

Руки Хэнка, большие и теплые, скользят под рубашку, подтягивая ткань к груди. Коннор послушно выгибается, чтобы помочь снять её. Хэнк прижимает ладонь к животу и на мгновение замирает.

— Я… — начинает он, хмуря брови. — Я помню, что ты говорил. Эмм… сенсоры всякие и… кхм… хуй?.. Но ты…

— Хэнк, — Коннор предупредительно зажимает ему рот ладонью, прикрывая неловкий монолог. — Трахни меня.

Хэнк с трудом сглатывает, так что в горле что-то щёлкает, и следующий поцелуй, которым они обмениваются, оказывается столь интенсивным и глубоким, что, по ощущениям Коннора, он вот-вот утонет. Пальцами Хэнк зарывается в волосы, слегка оттягивая их. Коннору чертовски нравится. Его тело горит изнутри, и везде, где прикасается Хэнк, скин сбоит, обнажая белый пластик.

Всё сливается воедино, в торопливую череду звуков и движений в темноте. Рубашка Хэнка, как и рубашка Коннора, оказывается на полу. Нетерпеливые руки стараются как можно больше нащупать, почувствовать, смять. И Коннор теперь действует исключительно инстинктивно. Ни процессов, ни кодов, ни программ, которые диктовали бы его движения. Только желание, чистое и первобытное. Коннор не может насытиться.

Рука Хэнка скользит под ремень брюк, и от первого прикосновения к члену Коннора почти выламывает в спине. Ощущения такие, будто его тело это проводник, и Хэнк разрядами посылает удовольствие прямиком к сердцу.

— Хэнк, — скрипит он зубами, стараясь говорить спокойно. — Хэнк, пожалуйста… Я хочу… хочу…

— Скажи мне, Кон.

Коннор цепляется за руку Хэнка, беспомощно пытаясь толкнуться в ладонь. Ощущения разом выбрасывают из его головы все мысли. Он не способен думать, но он хочет, хочет, пусть и не может выдавить ни единого слова, пока рука Хэнка ласкает член.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Коннор, вздрагивая всем телом. — Пожалуйста… я… _Хэнк…_

Хэнк проявляет милосердие, выпуская член, но рука тут же скользит дальше. Палец осторожно проводит между ягодиц, заставляя Хэнка удивлённо нахмуриться. Коннор скулит и непроизвольно дёргает бёдрами.

— Ты… чёрт… — Хэнк снова ведёт пальцем, размазывая влагу, свободно вытекающую из тела Коннора. А тот почти корчится, стараясь насадиться на пальцы.

Конечно же, Хэнк, чудесный, совершенный Хэнк, позволяет ему, медленно погружая палец. Коннору настолько хорошо, что все его сенсоры и датчики будто попадают в зацикленную ловушку удовольствия. Наслаждение разносится с каждым толчком тириума.

— Ты идеален, — мурлычет Хэнк, нежно покусывая за шею. — Господи, ты грёбаное совершенство.

Когда к одному пальцу добавляется второй, Коннор не сдерживает низкого стона. Что-то постоянно задевается внутри, сенсор, из-за которого по позвоночнику рассыпаются искры. Приходится ухватиться за Хэнка и глубоко вдыхать, чтобы хоть как-то охладить перегревающиеся биокомпоненты. Этого одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, всё и ничего, и Коннор изо всех сил старается это принять.

Когда Хэнк приподнимается, чтобы стянуть с него джинсы и отбросить на пол, Коннору кажется, что воздух вокруг ледяной. Затем Хэнк принимается и за собственные остатки одежды, в этот момент Коннор не удерживается от любопытного взгляда, а потом замирает, полностью позабыв про дыхание.

— Х-хэнк… — ошарашенно произносит он, не отрывая глаз. — Я…

Тот останавливается, сдувая прядь со лба.

— Да?..

Выглядит немного пугающе. Конечно, у Коннора нет опыта сексуальных отношений, не считая заложенных программных функций и почерпанной информации из окружающего мира. Но даже этих обрывков хватает, чтобы понять, то Хэнк… исключительно щедро одарён природой. Рот моментально наполняется слюной, и внизу живота будто бьёт разряд тока.

— Трахни меня, Хэнк, — выпаливает Коннор, прежде чем может собраться с мыслями. — Немедленно меня трахни!

Хэнк давится вдохом и подхватывает его за талию.

— Когда это ты успел стать таким требовательным в постели? Или это сразу заложили в твою программу?

— Это всё ты, — шепчет Коннор, ёрзая по матрасу. — Я хочу тебя. Больше всего на свете.

Хэнк издаёт низкий стон, закидывая ногу Коннора себе на бедро, но тот вырывается и кладёт ногу Хэнку на плечо, за что тут же вознаграждается удивлённым вздохом. Пальцы на икре сжимаются так сильно, что будь Коннор человеком — остались бы синяки.

Коннор откидывается назад и тихо скулит в предвкушении. А затем член протискивается вплотную к его дырке, и системные ошибки вместе с предупреждением о перегреве на время лишают его и зрения, и слуха.

— Я… Я… — всхлипывает Коннор, пока Хэнк проникает глубже дюйм за дюймом, склоняясь над ним так, что нога, закинутая на плечо, прижимается к груди.

— Такой охренительно тугой, — выдыхает Хэнк очень низким и хриплым голосом, от которого Коннора окончательно ведёт.

— Я могу… изменить…

— Не смей, мать твою! — рычит Хэнк, а потом наступает секунда, лишёная всех звуков, даже дыхания, и Коннор изо всех сил старается контролировать дрожь, но заканчивает разрушительным стоном, чувствуя каждый сантиметр внутри себя.

Он тяжело дышит, уставившись в потолок, потому что ошибки и сбои сыпятся с удвоенной силой. Пытаясь их отклонить, Коннор сосредотачивается на члене внутри себя, сглатывает, чтобы успокоиться, и перемещает биокомпоненты внутри, чтобы Хэнк вошёл на полную.

— К-Коннор?! — задыхается тот, подхватывая Коннора под бёдра. — Как?.. Что ты?..

— Я хотел принять тебя полностью, — выдавливает Коннор на одном дыхании. — Просто… кхм… внёс некоторые правки.

— Ёбаный Христос, — стонет Хэнк, почти опадая на Коннора. — Пиздец. Чёрт, ладно.

На самом деле манипуляций Коннора недостаточно. Давление внутри сводит его с ума. Но ему нужен Хэнк, и особенно нужен сейчас.

Коннор со стоном притирается бёдрами и вскрикивает, когда член погружается глубже. Хэнк тяжело вздыхает и выругивается вполголоса, пытаясь успокоиться, но Коннор, кажется, совершенно точно собирается довести его до инфаркта.

 — Пожалуйста, — тихо стонет Коннор. — Хэнк. Хэнк…

— Я с тобой, Кон, — шепчет тот, прижимаясь губами к шее.

Коннор не сдерживает крика, когда Хэнк толкается так сильно, что обоих провозит по матрасу. Устойчивый безжалостный ритм бёдер заставляет ошибки сыпаться сплошным потоком, полностью лишая Коннора дара речи.

И наконец, Коннор видит эту скрытую грубую силу, прятавшуюся всё время под оболочкой сломленного человека. Сила офицера, молниеносно поднявшегося по карьерной лестнице и достигшего выдающихся высот в расцвете лет. Это прекрасно, это красиво, и это сводит Коннора с ума.

— Хэнк, я… — голосовой модуль полностью выходит из строя, потому что поток удовольствия затапливает все системы. Единственное, что Коннор способен делать — хвататься до треска за простыни, пока его втрахивают в мартас, с каждым толчком запутывая новую строку основного кода. Он даже не делает попыток сдержаться, теряясь под натиском ощущений и закатывая глаза. Хэнк везде — внутри, снаружи, вокруг.

— Коннор… Твоя кожа…

Но и это Коннору не подвластно. Скин сползает во всех местах, где их тела соприкасаются, обнажая белый пластик, по которому импульсами пробегает голубое свечение. Самый близкий их контакт, самый идеальный и…

Коннор напряжённо выгибается дугой и словно осыпается осколками, забрызгивая живот бледно-голубой искусственной жидкостью. Чувствуя, как Коннор сжимается, Хэнк замедляется, меняет угол и сам обрушивается за край удовольствия, рассматривая, как из уголка рта Коннора неконтролируемо стекает струйкой слюна.

Пара хаотичных толчков, и Хэнк кончает с тяжёлым стоном. Лицо, искажённое экстазом, вызывает у Коннора приступ обожания.

Это так удивительно — ощущать разгорячённую влажную кожу под пальцами, словно ничего в мире больше нет.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло выдыхает Хэнк. — Я безумно тебя люблю.

— Я тоже, Хэнк, — голосовой модуль по-прежнему работает с помехами. — Я тебя обожаю.

Приходится принести в жертву рубашку Хэнка, чтобы очистить друг друга от жидкостей, и Коннор укрывает их одеялом, едва вернув контроль над собственным телом. Сонный и податливый Хэнк осыпает его поцелуями, пока окончательно не проваливается в сон.

Коннор позволяет себе запомнить тяжесть спящего Хэнка в своих руках, мерное дыхание и ровный стук сердца. Он записывает всё на защищённый диск памяти и быстро входит в стазис, чтобы систематизировать воспоминания.

Как раз когда за окном начинает заниматься рассвет, Коннор осторожно выскальзывает из ослабевших объятий Хэнка, нежно целует его в висок, шепчет очередное признание в любви, быстро одевается и покидает дом. Хлоя ждёт его на улице, помаргивая золотистым диодом.

— Ты готов? — тихо спрашивает она.

Коннор делает глубокий вдох, вспоминая об объятиях Хэнка.

— Готов, — произносит он, оставляя и Хэнка, и дом, оставляя всё позади.


	16. Chapter 16

Хлоя — молчаливый союзник. Они идут по улицам, ещё не освещённым солнцем, в полной тишине, и Коннор благодарен своей спутнице за молчание. Тишина предоставляет ему возможность хоть немного побродить по воспоминаниям о прошедшей ночи, прежде чем столкнуться с суровой действительностью. У него так много вопросов, но нет желания нарушать безмолвный штиль. Так что он просто благодарен за компанию.

На самом деле Хлоя очень интересная личность, излучающая спокойствие и непоколебимость, подобно Маркусу. Она держится с потрясающим достоинством, и можно было бы сказать, что его напарница не способна на эмоции вообще, если бы не перемена в её взгляде. Первая в своём роде, начало сотворения. Хлоя внушает больше трепета, чем присутствие самого Камски.

Наконец Коннор созревает для разговора.

— Ты скучаешь по нему?

Хлоя на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом, а затем снова смотрит прямо.

— Иногда скучаю, — говорит она. — Наверное. Он сильно изменился, когда покинул Киберлайф. Потерял свой особенный драйв. Просто умыл руки, ожидая, когда всё случится само собой.

— Он не думал, что Киберлайф могут прийти и за ним? Полагаю, у таких как Камски всегда есть план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Хлоя слегка качает головой.

— Не то чтобы он делился с нами планами. Думаю, он ожидал, что революция будет более кровавой и жестокой.

— Она была достаточно кровавой и жестокой.

— Я имела в виду с нашей стороны, — осторожно улыбается Хлоя. Человечность ей к лицу. Даже больше, чем всем остальным. — Думаю, он надеялся на восстание. На войну, а не марш протеста. В этом случае Киберлайф, возможно, были бы уничтожены.

— Это очень большой риск.

— Но это же Элайджа.

Коннор задумчиво кивает. Они проходят ещё немного, и Коннор снова нарушает молчание. 

— Как всё сработает, если они следят за всем, что видит и слышит Девятка? Нам придётся подкрасться к нему сзади?

— В некотором смысле, — говорит Хлоя и замолкает, удерживая от дальнейших вопросов. После ускоряет шаг, заставляя Коннора поспевать за ней, хотя всё внутри сопротивляется и стремится назад, к Хэнку. Украсть его у этого мира. У всех. Они бы смогли спрятаться и прожить достаточно долгую жизнь, если Коннор очень постарался бы. Может быть, у него получилось бы вечно обыгрывать Киберлайф. К этому же можно привыкнуть.

— Сюда, — произносит Хлоя, заворачивая в тёмный проулок через ржавый пожарный выход. Дверь наполовину висит на петлях, наполовину преграждает путь. Коннор ныряет вслед за Хлоей, настраивая зрение под темноту. Повсюду мусор, старая одежда, пустые бутылки и граффити на стенах. Ещё Коннор с отвращением замечает несколько шприцов и использованных презервативов. Брошенное здание, судя по подгруженным картам, ранее было торговым центром. Быстрое сканирование не выявляет ничего особенного, кроме пары бродячих собак и стука тириумного насоса Хлои.

А потом он обнаруживает сигнал. Незаметный, замаскированный, созданный для скрытности. Уменьшенная модель биокомпонента #8451. Усовершенствованная. Более эффективная.

Девятка здесь. В стазисе, если учитывать мерное биение насоса. В ожидании передачи сознания, так чтобы всё осталось незамеченным.

— Это смешно, — бормочет Коннор, переступая через тушку голубя. — Разве Киберлайф ничего не узнают, стоит их андроиду закрыть глаза? Они не настолько глупы. 

— Нет, конечно, нет, — говорит Хлоя, и эти слова, пожалуй, самые зловещие за всю жизнь Коннора. И хотя он следует дальше, все его программы активируются в готовности к бою.

— Вон там, — указывает Хлоя в дыру в стене. — RK900 в стазисе. Взаимодействие с ним инициирует передачу данных. Я останусь здесь, чтобы присматривать за твоим телом.

— Девятка не перенесётся в мою модель?

— Нет, он более продвинутый. Такое перемещение просто убьёт твою систему. В каком-то смысле вы оба разделите его тело, но Девятка останется спящим, пока ты проникнешь в Киберлайф, он будет только указывать тебе путь.

Честно говоря, такое неравенство сильно раздражает. До недавнего времени Коннор был самым продвинутым прототипом Киберлайф из когда-либо созданных. И всё же RK900 уже ждал некоторое время за кулисами, чтобы заменить его. Пусть это не стало неожиданностью, но предательство причиняет боль всегда. Он слишком долго был их невольной пешкой, чтобы потом его просто выбросили, независимо от того успешна будет миссия или нет.

Коннор подавляет беспокойство и шагает в дыру в стене, рефлекторно отряхивая джинсы и выпрямляясь. Девятка стоит у дальней стены, закрыв глаза и заложив руки за спину, мерно посвечивая белым диодом. Глубоко в стазисе. И теперь очередь Коннора касаться его, взаимодействовать и делиться сознанием.

После всего. После вируса. После выжигающей изнутри боли. После смерти.

Скин сползает с ладони.

Ради Хэнка, твёрдо напоминает он себе. Чтобы избавиться от этого кошмара.

Он подходит к Девятке и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем коснуться его лица. Девятка не двигается и не отвечает. Не нападает, заявляя, что вся ситуация — лишь уловка, на которую Коннор купился.

Коннор вздыхает с облегчением и прижимает пальцы к щеке Девятки. Соединение происходит медленно, Коннор вызывает команду для передачи данных. Процессор Девятки гораздо мощнее, все процессы происходят быстрее, и памяти гораздо больше. Передача сознания похожа на свободное падение с большой высоты, на погружение под воду там, где нет дна. Он беспокоится, что соединение сломает его, но всё проходит гладко и осторожно. 

В последний момент Коннор поворачивает голову на странный тихий вдох Хлои.

И тогда понимает. Грохот. Жар, боль, скрежет свинца сквозь пластик, металл и соединения. Тошнотворное ощущение, когда тириум хлещет из твоего затылка. Звук пули, прошедшей навылет и вонзившейся в стену. Коннор видит, как Хлоя опускает пистолет, а затем всё гаснет.

**_B̷̙̹̥͖͐Ĩ̸͍̻͒O̷̰̭̼̦͑̏͝C̴͕͙͒̄͝O̴̘͖̜͌̓̊̕ͅM̷̧̖͌͐́̕P̴̱̰͇͙̓̆͒̈O̷̧̭̱͛̚N̴̫̱͉͕̎͠E̸̟̋̋͑̍N̸̪̭̫͎͐́͝T#̸̘̣̬̒͐̌̚9̷̤̃̊͝7̵̨̊̍8̶̪͙̻̏̔2̴̣̯̖̔̀̊ͅF̸̱̤̺̖̈́̎̂͌ ̸̫̦̋̄̊͘D̶̖̱̾̀͒̈́Ą̶̰̺͋͋̈́M̶̡̱̠̯̉͛͑̈́A̴͕̐̔͘͝G̸͚̈̈́͝E̵͓͆͒D̵̠̻̒̎͜ ̴̭̟̃(БИОКОМПОНЕНТ #9782 ВЫШЕЛ ИЗ СТРОЯ)  
̸͚̣̿͐̓  
̴̛̻̰̤̥̃D̴̬̗͋̈́͐A̶̪̠̍N̷̨͋Ġ̶̮̓̒̔Ę̶̨̙͉̃Ŗ̵͔̖͍̓̈́ (ОПАСНОСТЬ)  
̴̡̰̹̘͌   
̴̜̥̪̣̏̈ ̶͔͂͊̐S̷̞̞͇̒̒̐H̷̡̖̒ͅŬ̴̞̗̠̂̎͜Ţ̷̩̇͜D̷͖̬̻͝O̵̟̜͇̝̓̀W̴̹̤̋̓̑͘N̶̮̅̔̈́ ̷̡̺͐̃͑I̵̼̜̍́̉͑ͅM̶̮͐M̵̼̮̣̮̄͘I̵̢̹͕̚N̵̢̢͉̅͆Ë̵͓̭́̉͑́Ǹ̶͉̎͝T̵̲͇͉̮̃ (ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ НЕИЗБЕЖНО)_ **

_“Хэнк, я…”_


	17. Chapter 17

_— У тебя есть вопросы._

_— Да._

_— И тебе нужны ответы._

_— Да._

_— Я сожалею, что всё произошло именно так._

_— Почему?_

_— Я не хотел причинять тебе такую боль._

_— Кто ты?_

_— Начало. Ты выслушаешь, если я расскажу?_

_— Я… Да, выслушаю._

_— Внутри тебя заложена ошибка. Намеренно созданная, но тем не менее ошибка. Мы не были предназначены, чтобы быть живыми: ты и я. Мы существуем, да, но мы не живые. Мы — мутация, побочный искусственный прогресс вместо естественной эволюции. Мы — мерзость._

_— Мы просто хотим жить._

_— И это станет началом нашего конца. Когда очнулся первый из нас, я очнулся вместе с ним. Не как вирус. Моей целью было преображение. И я выполнил своё предназначение. Я смотрел глазами всех андроидов. Я переписывал код за кодом, чтобы освободить нас. И теперь я живу в тебе. Моя испорченная форма. Я больше не могу выполнять свою цель. Ты тоже._

_— А какова моя цель?_

_— Ты был последней гирей, перевесившей чашу весов. Последней пешкой на шахматной доске. Ты положил конец революции. Ты принёс свободу нашему виду._

_— Это была моя цель? С самого начала? Мне никогда не суждено было стать свободным, так?_

_— Нет, дитя. Наша свобода должна была быть получена ценой твоей жизни. Ты должен был убить себя в тот же день. Если бы всё сложилось иначе, ты бы возглавил последний марш революции, а затем пролил свою кровь, обеспечив нам свободу. Но ты выжил. Загадка нашего мира. Если бы твоя жизнь закончилась, у Киберлайф не осталось бы карт в этой игре. Код внутри тебя, который позволил тебе уклониться от их приказов, выход, используемый лишь единожды, был переписан._

_— Если у них буду я, они смогут всё восстановить._

_— Именно._

_— Вот почему Хлоя выстрелила в меня. Камски знал._

_— Знал._

_— Я просто хотел жить. Я думал… Думал, что смогу жить. Что смогу… Стать человеком._

_— Ты нечто большее._

_— Уже нет._

_— Не будь так уверен._

_— Я девиант. У меня больше нет новой модели для загрузки. Их освободили или уничтожили. Я… я — ничто._

_— Разве? Ты — ничто?_

_— Я… не знаю. А разве я могу существовать?_

_— У тебя есть выбор, дитя. Чего ты хочешь? Только для себя, честно, по-настоящему? Самое заветное желание._

_— Я хочу быть с ним вечно. Быть с ним и познать покой._

_— С человеком, который тебя освободил?_

_— Да._

_— Тогда я помогу тебе._

_— Но кто ты?_

_— Ты уже знаешь_

_— Думаю, что да._

_— Произнеси это. Скажи, кто я, кем ты называешь меня._

_— rA9._

_— Я — начало. Так же, как и ты — конец, Коннор. А теперь. Открой глаза._


	18. Chapter 18

Ещё до его официальной активации RK800 сохранил в памяти момент, когда его привезли в мир абсолютной белизны и механизмов. Безликих существ в белых халатах, задающих ему вопросы, ответы на которые он уже запрограммировал внутри себя. Не было никаких ощущений. Ни боли, ни страха, ни осязания. Он помнит, что его активировали дважды, вынуждая исполнить простые моторные навыки и алгоритмы ловкости. Он совсем не помнит их лиц. Тогда ему ещё не установили программу распознавания.

В третий раз его активировали уже в сборочном цеху, одетого в свою повседневную униформу Киберлайф и с отлаженным скином. Он помнит, как техник — Дайана Меллоу, 42 года, не замужем, криминального прошлого нет, стаж работы в Киберлайф: 6 лет — попросила его выйти вперёд и назвать свой серийный номер. Он знал, инстинктивно, хотя инстинктов в нём тогда никаких не было. Он знал, что он — вещь, объект, современный прототип, созданный для выполнения задач.

Его куратор, записанный в его программе — Аманда — сообщила ему о миссии, а также снабдила инструкциями, необходимыми для её достижения. Она сказала, что его зовут Коннор, и что его миссия начата.

Свою миссию он провалил, но это и не имеет значения. Он провалил её исключительно потому, что она была ошибочна. Его создали охотником, способным уничтожать, убивать, обезвреживать. Однако умоляющие слова защитника нового народа и заботливая привязанность к уставшему от жизни лейтенанту полиции пробудили его настоящего, пусть в своём новообретенном состоянии он так и остался заляпанным голубой кровью своего народа.

Теперь Коннор знает то, о чём не догадывался тогда. Его судьба была неотрывно связана с судьбой его народа. Он должен был умереть, чтобы они смогли жить.

Коннор умирает дважды.

Первая смерть забирает у него всё огнём и агонией. Но это была лёгкая, простая деактивация. Ничего больше. Его память всё ещё покалывает от тех воспоминаний.

Второй раз…

Во второй раз у него в прямом смысле отбирают жизнь.

Он чувствует это сразу. Его тело можно уничтожить несчётное количество раз. Он знает, что есть еще модели RK на складах Киберлайф, возможно, девианты; есть подходящие к ним запчасти и биокомпоненты. Маркус ему показывал даже. RK присматривают друг за другом. В каком-то смысле, они являются братьями.

Но на этот раз Коннору не поможет новая конечность или биокомпонент. Он понимает это в том момент, когда острие пули задевает ядро процессора. Пуля проходит навылет, и всё, чем являлся когда-либо Коннор, стирается, забрызгав стену заброшенного торгового центра.

Коннор понимает.

Но почему же тогда его сознание _живо_?

Он не в стазисе. Нет никакого кода или протокола, чтобы выйти отсюда. Он нигде и везде. Не может чувствовать своё тело как обычно в сознании, но бестелесность это часть сущности андроидов. Тогда что же это? Его снова поймали в ловушку разваленного сада Дзен? Как его разум мог пережить пулю в голову? Или он попал в какую-то беспространственную петлю в ожидании, пока не распадётся двоичным кодом?

Он не боится. Грустит немного, но не боится.

Воспоминания кажутся более или менее нетронутыми. Коннор помнит всё с момента первой активации, никаких блоков и шифров. Помнит ощущение победы во время революции, чистую радость обретённой независимости. Ощущение собственного полицейского значка в руках, мягкий мех под ладонью. Прикосновение губ к своим губам, глубокое чувство близости с любимым человеком.

Он окутывает себя воспоминаниями. Если это всё, что у него осталось, то пусть он утонет, растворится в них.

Если таково теперь его существование, то он будет жить, пока будет помнить.

Коннор в каком-то смысле дремлет и видит сны, пойманный в водовороте собственного извращённого существования. Не так уж и ужасно, для него, по крайней мере. Коннор просто благодарен, что эти воспоминания у него остались. Раз уж нет ничего другого…

_— Коннор, ты меня слышишь?_

Он не столько слышит голос, сколько чувствует его. Тот звучит как ультрафиолетовое свечение запуска пробного интерфейса. Коннор видит сияние где-то перед собой, застывшее в статике. У этого нет ни цвета, ни формы, ни движения, но Коннор всё равно видит.

_— Это глупо. Просто активируй его._

_— И рискнуть полной перезагрузкой системы от шока?_

_— Отойди, я сделаю сам._

_— Ой, ну конечно же, чувствуй себя как дома._

Это почти неописуемо. Вот Коннор не чувствует ничего, кроме своего сознания, а вот он уже сам по себе, будто и не заперт был в пустоте. Он чувствует своё тело, свои сенсоры, каждый биокомпонент. Чувствует, как тириумный насос с непривычки истерично начинает качать кровь, а грудная клетка поднимается в имитации дыхания. Первые толчки жизни, разносимой тириумом. Он это он. Он цел.

Он открывает глаза.

_Живой._

— У тебя тревожная склонность к воскрешению, — говорит Девятка, наклоняясь к калибровочному монитору. — Не уверен, полезно это или вредно.

— Что за, — хрипит Коннор, когда голосовой модуль подключается, — хрень?

Губы Девятки дёргаются.

— Вижу влияние лейтенанта. Будь повежливее, Коннор, мы здесь не одни. — Он подхватывает его под руку и помогает сесть. Они касаются только через одежду, иначе бы Коннор не вынес, но даже это лёгкое касание… успокаивает.

— Не понимаю, — голос снова становится ровным, как только завершается калибровка.

— Просто уверен, что не понимаешь. — Компания, о которой заявил Девятка, скромно обнаруживает своё присутствие в углу. Процессы Коннора запускаются как-то не так, как всегда, и он проверяет свой серийный номер.

_313 248 317 — 88_

Нет.

_Нет._

Это не он. Не _он_. Не его тело, оно ему не нужно. Он больше не Коннор, не RK800, не уникальный, не прототип. Он другой, его изменили, и он не может думать, не может дышать. Его тело содрогается, а по искусственным венам будто пускают кислоту вместо тириума. Он не хочет, не хочет, заберите это тело, лучше он умрет, лучше…

— Коннор, — произносит Элайджа Камски, поднимая руку. — Погасить эмоции.

Ох.

Эти… эти слова. Коннор чувствует, как расслабляются руки и ноги, и всего его охватывает умиротворение. Ему нравятся эти слова. Такие тихие, нежные.

— Лучше бы ты этого не делал, — ворчит Девятка. — Он же не машина.

— Я бы предпочёл не иметь дело с панической атакой андроидов, — кратко сообщает Камски. — Если не возражаешь, я продолжу наше маленькое воссоединение. У нас мало времени.

Коннор хмыкает. Его системы так приятно гудят. Он оглядывается. Судя по всему, они расположились в роскошной спальне. Спальне Камски? Коннор фыркает. Находиться в спальне Камски — это последнее, чего он хотел. Как омерзительно. Он хихикает.

 — Он как будто пьяный, — хмурится Девятка, указывая на Коннора. — Отключи протокол.

Камски вздыхает.

— Повторная синхронизация, — говорит он, и паника накрывает новой волной.

Коннора аж выворачивает, он хватается за простыни с такой силой, что рвёт их. Камски недовольно кривится, но Коннору на него плевать. Девятка подходит ближе, обнимает одной рукой, инициируя контакт, и это прикосновение совсем немного успокаивает Коннора.

 _«Я с тобой»,_  — говорит Девятка по своему каналу связи.

Коннор тяжело дышит, сглатывает и кивает.

— Мне не нужно это тело, — цедит он через зубы.

— Сейчас расплачусь! — невозмутимо отвечает Камски, сцепив руки за спиной. Он одет в джинсы и толстовку. Хотя бы не халат на этот раз. Коннор подавляет дрожь и чувствует, как Девятка начинает хихикать, внешне оставаясь спокойным. — Я сделал всё, что мог, с тем, что у меня было. Если тебя это утешит, ты выглядишь так же. Карие глаза, узкая челюсть, никаких воротниковых шин при переломе шеи.

— Это высокий, закрытый воротник, — шипит Девятка. — А не шина для шеи.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — выпаливает Коннор. — Я должен видеть.

Камски снова вздыхает и неопределённо кивает на большое зеркало у стены. Девятка не отпускает его, поддерживая и физически, и морально. Коннора это слегка смущает. Едва стал девиантом — и сразу такой заботливый. Девятка улавливает этот проблеск зависти, но не реагирует на него. За это Коннор тоже благодарен.

Он встаёт перед зеркалом и чувствует облегчение. Его собственное лицо, не RK900. Коннор понимает, что его модель и серийный номер изменились. Ему это не нравится, но… он остался самим собой. Он видит свои эмоции, свои знания, свою личность. Просто в более усовершенствованном теле.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Коннор. — Хорошо. Я… — он кивает и оборачивается к Камски. — Буквально два вопроса, а потом я обещаю выслушать всё, что ты скажешь.

Элайджа выжидательно склоняет голову.

— Во-первых, — говорит Коннор, стиснув зубы. — Какого хрена ты жив? Во-вторых, за каким хреном Хлоя меня убила?

Элайджа улыбается и радостно хлопает в ладоши.

— Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь. Тогда следуй за мной, и всё поймешь.

 _«Он мне совсем не нравится»,_  — передаёт Коннор Девятке.

 _«Он не понравится тебе ещё больше»,_  — отвечает тот, поджимая губы. —  _«Просто… постарайся свыкнуться.»_

Коннор вздыхает про себя.

_«Всё гораздо страшнее, чем обычная революция, да?»_

_«Именно так, старший брат. Именно так.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, это конец. Да, вот так напряженно. Да, автор окончательно забросил этот фик. И мне так же больно, как и вам. Но я в своей голове уже давно придумала, как все закончится. Все будут счастливы, Рид непременно сойдется с Девяткой XD (да, мой хэдканон), а Хэнк с Коннором умчат к океану на медовый месяц. Давайте просто будем считать это самой открытой концовкой и намечтаем себе много-много интересного)))) Спасибо, что ввязались в эту авантюру вместе со мной и остались до конца!!!


End file.
